Black Horizon
by MegsD2
Summary: Black Horizon explores alternate situations during and after the honeymoon, taking the couple on an entirely different journey as they deal with the trials and tribulations of Bella's humanity.
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N: Thank you for reading Black Horizon! _**

**_This story begins toward the beginning of Breaking Dawn, just after Edward and Bella arrive on Isle Esme. After the Preface there is an italicized quote, which is the last line of Breaking Dawn before my story begins._**

* * *

**Preface**

Edward froze a few feet from the trees, holding his arm out to stop me as well. Directly in front of us were six wolves and Sam, all standing in a circle staring toward the ground. They seemed to be focused on some invisible power, each of them howling at random intervals. I looked to my left to see Emmett and Jasper involved in some sort of playful banter, wrestling harmlessly on the ground. Esme was no longer screaming, but was sitting on the ground a few yards from Emmett and Jasper, giggling as she watched their fight. Alice had bolted to a fallen tree about twenty feet in front of us and was standing just in front of the stump, calmly watching the wolves' strange behavior.

Edward and I both stood in horror as we watched those around us – literally – lose their minds. I gripped his arm and looked up at his face, his eyes not leaving the trees just beyond Alice. "What is happening?"

_"Gripping the handles of both huge steamer trunks in one hand and cradling me in the other arm, he carried me up the dock and onto a pale sand pathway through the dark vegetation."_

**Chapter 1**

I watched the calm, easy swaying of the undergrowth as we headed down the seemingly endless trail. I could barely feel Edward's arm as he carried me effortlessly, but could somehow still feel the tense excitement in his hold. I didn't know what to expect in the coming minutes, but I knew he had something in mind, and I trusted that it would be as amazing as everything else about my life with him has been.

When Edward tightened his hold on me slightly, leaning in to kiss me on the forehead, I began to focus again on the path we were on and its destination. As I looked up I immediately saw flickering lights illuminating - with the help of the moon - a square structure surrounded by large beams. As we came closer, I saw that the beams held up an awning over a massive porch, stretching around both sides of the house as far as I could see. As the form and details became clearer, my eyes widened and my breath hitched as I gazed at this building's perfection.

Each of the beams was covered in an ivy, which also served as the ground cover all around the cream-colored house. The entire front wall, excluding the door, was filled with windows. To the right of the door, what I assumed to be the living area had one large widow that protruded from the house, with two smaller windows on either side. The other side of the front door had a single, square window which looked like it probably belonged to a bedroom or office.

Candles of all sizes lined the outer edge of the porch, as well as the last few feet of the walkway up to the house. As we approached I could also see candles flickering in the front windows, and continuing throughout the front room.

Before I was able to fully appreciate the beauty of this structure - surely designed by Esme - and its surroundings, we were at the front door. Edward set me gently on my feet, holding his arm around me for longer than necessary to make sure I was steady before opening the door, allowing me to see all that had been done to prepare for this moment.

I peered inside the door and saw white candles dispersed all throughout the house, covering every elevated surface I could make out, as well as lining a walkway directly left of the entry to a set of stairs. Surrounding the candles and scattered randomly over the floor were white, pink and red rose petals. The kitchen, dining room and living area was one enormous room. I took a few moments to catch my breath while admiring the simple beauty of the open space. It was only then that I noticed Edward, staring directly at me and not seeming to notice anything about what had been done to the house. He had set the bags down just inside the door, and was facing me with his arms outstretched slightly as if preparing to catch me.

"Edward, I'm not going to fall over. I don't think, anyway. Have you looked around? This place looks so beautiful!"

He smirked slightly as he relaxed his stance. "Yes, I've seen it. Not directly, but Alice has trouble keeping things to herself when she gets excited about something. If it's always on her mind, I'm bound to see it at some point." He looked down at his feet for just a moment, and then back up at my face.

"She wanted to make everything perfect for - um - tonight." I knew if he had the ability to blush at this moment he probably would, but when realization hit I blushed enough for the both of us. As if the blush weren't enough of an indication, my heart hammered in my chest as though it wanted to jump out and run away from the embarrassment that Alice knew exactly what was going to happen. I also found hope in this, though, because if Alice had seen _things_ happening, that meant we would be _able_ to, despite Edward's concerns. At this notion, the heat in my cheeks turned into a quick-burning fire down my neck and onto my chest, queuing the butterflies in my stomach.

Edward took note of my nerves and pulled me into a soft hug, leaning in and grazing my ear lightly with his lips. "Don't worry, baby, Alice is blocking us out now. It's just me and you." He backed up slightly, releasing me, and held out his arms as if he were carrying me in them. I stepped toward him and he swiftly picked me up and carried me across the threshold and into the entry of the house.

As I looked toward the stairs the path of candles led to, I could see that they were covered in rose petals as well. The staircase went up a few steps then turned right and continued up a few more steps before opening to a loft, with a balcony which was - of course - lined with more candles, overlooking the main room. As we began up the stairs, I noticed the sweet scent of strawberries coming from where we were headed.

When we finally reached the top I was able to see the full room. There was a door just inside and to our left, which I presumed led to the bathroom. Just beyond the door was a king-sized bed, covered in more rose petals. In the middle of the bed sat a cherry wood tray with chocolate-dipped strawberries and two glasses of champagne. There was a large wooden dresser directly across from the bed, and a matching desk to the right of the dresser.

I could feel my heart begin to pound in my chest again, even faster than before. This seemed like a cycle that had been forming over the last few minutes as my dreams were turning into reality. Reality was I was married to Edward. Reality was we were alone on an island - named Isle Esme for his mother - in this fantastic house, which was decorated for a characteristic honeymoon. Reality was my perfect honeymoon was about to begin, and I had no idea what to say, where to start, or even if I was ready for tonight. I was ready - I had to be.

"Champagne, love?" Edward looked down at me with his dazzling smile painted across his face as he waited for me to speak, surely recognizing my sudden rush of anxiety.

"This is right out of a fairytale. It's amazing," I said breathlessly, immediately embarrassed at my lack of an appropriate description for how perfect everything was, and hoping some small talk would help settle the tension of the moment. "Who did all of this? I mean, nobody could have flown here, set this up and left again before we got here. Could they?" I remembered that these were vampires I was talking about - they probably had this entire place setup within a matter of seconds.

Edward let out a small giggle. "We have someone who comes to clean. She did all of this not long before we arrived." He kissed me sweetly on the lips and walked over to the bed, setting me down next to the tray of tantalizing treats. "You never answered my question."

"What question?" I remembered him asking a question, but was too preoccupied in my own thoughts to determine what he had asked - much less give an answer.

"I asked if you would like some champagne." He angled his head towards the tray to my left, not breaking away from my gaze.

After a few seconds of registering and considering his question, I realized I still hadn't cleaned up from the journey here, and felt a bit grungy. "Actually, it's been a long trip. Would you mind if I - um - took a human moment?"

"Please. Take your time." His mouth turned up on one side, forming a crooked smile as he backed up a step and gestured toward the door to his left. "Everything you will need is there. I will be downstairs."

He started to walk away and I reached out and caught his arm. "This is perfect. _You_ are perfect." I reached up and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before disappearing into the bathroom.

The bathroom, much like the rest of the house, was incredible. There were two sinks to my left with two copper-bordered oval mirrors above them. In front of me and to the right was the toilet, and farther to the right was a massive Jacuzzi tub, which could probably fit at least eight people.

As Edward had said, the bathroom was completely stocked with everything a human could want or need. Placed neatly on the counter was a basket filled with shampoo, conditioner, body wash and lavender scented bubble bath. In another basket was lotion, body spray and perfume, and a few hair products I had seen in stores but had never actually used. I opened the cabinet underneath the sink to find even more of these products, along with a mass of additional items - surely provided by Alice and Rosalie - that I would probably never touch. I felt like I had been placed in my own personal salon, and I was just waiting for my beautician to arrive.

Although a long, hot, lavender-filled bubble bath would have been exquisite at that moment, I was far too anxious to see Edward again and continue our evening to take the time out for a bath. Thankfully there was a shower head on the wall above the bathtub, so I turned the water on to hot and grabbed the shampoo, conditioner and body wash from the basket on the counter.

When I finished with the shower, I wrapped myself in a towel from a rack next to the tub. I approached the counter, considering using some of the make-up provided underneath, but realized I had no idea how to apply most of what was there and quickly changed my mind. I toweled my hair until it was just damp, re-wrapped myself and emerged from the bathroom. My suitcase had been placed next to the dresser, so I walked over and opened it slowly, nervous about what I would find. As predicted, it had a few of my clothes, but was mostly filled with new outfits and a large variety of negligee items provided no-doubt by Alice - who was becoming more and more involved with my honeymoon every second.

I fished through the garments until I found a somewhat comfortable looking red silk nightgown and matching bikini-cut panties. I tossed the towel to the side, and quickly put them on. They fit perfectly, of course, except that the nightgown only reached just above my mid-thigh - which I was extremely aware of as I slowly descended the stairs.

Edward was already on his way to me by the time I reached the bottom, and stopped in his tracks when I came into view. "Wow", he gasped. "You look - incredible." He quickly closed the space between us and drew me into a long, lusty kiss, his lips passionately crushing against mine. After a few seconds our hands began to roam, mine immediately moving to his hair while his moved without purpose around my midsection and up my back. Without breaking our kiss, he reached down with one arm to the back of my knees, leaving the other behind my back as he scooped me up as he carried me back up the stairs. Before I realized we had moved he was laying me down on the bed with one arm, and had moved the tray to the floor with the other.

He was the one to finally break our kiss, giving me a moment to catch my breath. "Bella, you are," he was quiet for a moment while his eyes searched my body for the word he was looking for. "There are not enough words to describe you. Beautiful. Perfect. My wife." With that, I moved in again, kissing him as passionately as I could, trying to convey that I felt the same about him. No words could have described what I felt for him in that moment. He returned my passion, and as he moved onto the bed with me I felt my body begin to move into his, disobeying every order I had given myself to take this slow and let him lead the way. After a few seconds of my complete lack of self-control, I could feel his body responding to me, his hips rolling in tempo with mine. He kissed me harder and moved our bodies closer, his hand supporting my back as he pulled me to him. This lasted only seconds before he pulled back and put his hand between us, allowing just enough distance for me to refocus on his face and relax my movements.

"Bella, I -I don't think - " he looked away and took two long, unnecessary breaths before starting to pull further away from me.

I grabbed him by the waist, pulling myself closer to him as I sat up and met his gaze. "Please, Edward. We can do this." I was saying the words for him, as well as for myself.

"I don't know if I can. I can't hurt you, Bella. I won't _allow_ myself to hurt you again. I don't think I can do _this_," he moved his hand, gesturing to the space between our bodies,_ "_ without causing you any harm. I just can't . . ." he let his sentence trail off and his gaze fell to his hands in my lap, a look of defeat forming on his face.

I reached up and cupped my hand under his chin, willing him to look at me. After a moment he complied and met my eyes with his own, his beauty -even in this tense moment - causing my heart to shudder. We sat in silence, staring into each other's eyes as I recovered. I felt as if our roles had been reversed as I tried to think of something I could say to reassure him of what we were doing.

"Don't be afraid," I murmured. "We belong together."

I was abruptly overwhelmed by the truth of my own words. This moment was so perfect, so right, there was no way to doubt it.

His arms wrapped around me, holding me against him... It felt like every nerve ending in my body was a live wire.

"Forever," he agreed.

He slowly laid me back onto the bed, supporting his weight with one arm as his other hand reached up and smoothed the still damp hair around my face. His tense eyes softened for an instant, quickly filling with desire. "My wife." His words were whispers, barely audible. The most perfect words I had ever heard, and the last words I heard that night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I woke in the morning to the smell of bacon mixed with freshly brewed coffee wafting up from the main room. I removed the sheet that was neatly placed over me, and immediately noticed I had no clothes on. I gasped and reflexively covered myself back up when I saw the bruises on my hips, hoping Edward hadn't seen them before I woke up. He appeared at the top of the stairs moments later with a slightly pained look on his face.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart. I wanted to be here when you awoke, but decided I should probably get breakfast started. You slept awhile and we did not have a sufficient dinner, surely you are hungry." My stomach responded to Edward's words and the aromas of the house, rumbling perceptibly.

"It seems that I am," I said unnecessarily, my body doing most of the talking for me. "I'll be down in a minute?" My words came out as a question, my mind hoping he would agree and give me just enough time to dress and cover any evidence of harm before joining him downstairs. He crossed the room to the bed where I still lay, kissed me lightly on the forehead and quickly disappeared.

Only when I heard the bacon start to sizzle and crackle did I know he was back in the kitchen, and uncovered myself again. I did a quick self-examination, gently pressing on the thumb-shaped bruises on the front of my hips. I felt minimal pain compared to the deep shade of purple I saw, but felt mostly expected soreness throughout my body. I relaxed at this, knowing that even if Edward did see the marks he had made - which he had probably already seen - I could assure him that no further harm was done. I was fine - we both were.

I dressed in some khaki shorts and a loose-fitting olive green tank top I found near the top of my bag, then went into the bathroom to brush my teeth and hair before going downstairs. I hurried through my breakfast, completely famished, while Edward sat across from me at the dining table watching my every move, his expression unreadable. Only after I had completely devoured the scrambled eggs with ham and cheese, bacon, and wheat toast did I notice the champagne glass sitting just to the left of my plate, containing diluted-looking orange juice with tiny bubbles rising from the center.

"Mimosa?"

I met Edward's stare with a skeptical glare of my own. "Edward, are you trying to get me _drunk_?" I giggled, hoping my jest would lighten his mood.

His mouth turned into a slight smirk and he stifled a laugh. "Yes, Bella. I need to get you drunk so that I can have my way with you." At that his smirk spread into a full, wicked smile, his bared teeth glistening with venom, the sight of which sent a heated jolt all through my body. After taking a second to recover I smiled a mischievous grin, quickly grabbing the stem and taking two considerable gulps, emptying the glass.

I stopped for a moment, letting the bubbles settle in my throat, and then held the glass out as if to ask for more. Edward reached out and covered my hand with his, lowering the glass to the counter before meeting my curious eyes, looking as though he had something painful he needed to release from his thoughts.

"Bella, did you look at yourself this morning, when you woke up?" I knew this was coming, but had hoped I could stall it long enough for the bruises to fade, showing him I could heal from this type of injury. He did not harm me in any permanent way, as he thought he might.

"Yes, I did. I saw the _small_ bruises on my hip, but that is nothing, Edward. I can't even _feel_ them - really! I . . ." He didn't allow me to continue.

"_Small_ bruises, Bella? I don't think you saw everything I did to you." He stood and rounded the table, grabbing my hand and gently urging me up from my seat. He led me into a hallway to the right of the stairs, and into a bedroom in the back of the house which I had not yet seen. He walked me across the room to a floor-to-ceiling mirror, where he turned me so my back was facing the mirror, and lifted my shirt.

"Oh," my breath caught unwillingly, verifying Edward's concern that I had not seen the full extent of the marks he had made on my body.

I could see purple shading in the form of fingers on both of my hips, as well as more bruised circles forming two arches across my upper back as though he had dug his fingers into me. "Edward, I - no. I didn't see this," his head dropped to face the floor as he backed up and lowered himself to a sitting position on the bed. "But it doesn't hurt, really. I promise. I would have noticed them if they hurt, and they _don't_." I kneeled in front of him, moving my face under his to meet his eyes.

"Bella, it may not hurt now, but what about next time?" His expression darkened and he looked away, not able to maintain our eye contact. "I can't risk this again, I thought I had complete control. I was wrong. We have to wait, until after..." Normally I would have lit up with joy at the notion of him changing me, but right now the last thing I wanted to do was wait. I _had_ waited, forever - it seemed like. We were finally able to illustrate our love for each other on a new level and he immediately wanted to take that away?

"_No_, Edward! No more waiting! Everything is _fine_! I'm not dead, right? I'm not broken in two, like you thought I would be. I'm _fine_, and I'm _not_ waiting anymore!" Irritation filled my features as I waited for his response.

He answered in a much calmer tone than mine, but still did not look up to meet my stare. "Bella, I am sorry. This is not because I want to wait, I don't want to wait anymore than you do. This is for your _safety_." He looked up for just a moment, measuring my understanding of what he was saying. "Every decision I make is centered around you. I need to keep you safe, and," he let his gaze drop back to his lap, "last night I did not do that. I won't allow that lapse in judgment again."

I stood abruptly, pulling his face up to look at me. When he complied I released his chin to cross my arms over my chest, my face filled with determination. I felt my nostrils flare slightly as a huff of air escaped my nose. I might have looked like a five-year-old throwing a fit when I didn't get a new pony, but I didn't care.

"Edward, listen to me. You will _not_ make all of the decisions regarding _my_ safety anymore, do you understand? I have dealt with this far too long, and I deserve to have a say it what happens with _my own body_. I have waited plenty long already, and see no reason to restart the waiting process after we have already proven that our making love is perfectly safe! Last night was - unbelievable, and I am not going to allow you to take . . ." He stood, raising his finger to my lips, silencing my little rant.

"Unbelievable, huh?" His previously devastated look had now morphed into something like surprise mixed with relief, but both overshadowed by the black of lust. His hand raised to push back my blanket of hair so he could kiss the side of my neck, letting his lips linger there longer than necessary.

"Weren't you just. . . I mean, didn't you just say. . ." I left my thought incomplete, pulling back to look at him with an entirely confused expression.

"I know, love, but you are completely irresistible when you throw a tantrum. And I understand, I was being unreasonable. Overreacting, as usual." He grinned as he leaned down again to continue his interrupted kiss, lowering the strap of my tank top and kissing along my shoulder.

I hated that he thought of my taking control as a 'tantrum', but I had learned to pick my battles, and in this moment the last thing I wanted was to combat his agreement to my terms based on a technicality. I eased my stance, melting into him as he moved us onto the bed, never letting his lips leave my body.

***

After making myself a green salad and half a tuna sandwich as a late lunch, Edward and I went out to the front porch which overlooked a beautiful pond I had failed to see the night before. He led us to two lounge chairs placed on either side of a matching table, and pulled me into his lap as he sat down on the closest one. "Isabella Marie Cullen, I love you." He nuzzled his nose into my hair and wrapped his arms tightly around my waist.

"I love you too," I whispered, lowering myself so my head rested on his chest as we watched the movement below the surface of the water, the pond full of life. "This is perfect." I yawned loudly, more tired than I expected to be given how late I had slept that morning. The combination of Edward rubbing my head and the soothing sounds of the ocean in the distance put me to sleep after just a few minutes.

The click of a door closing and following sound of running water startled me awake. I sat up in a bed - I had been moved to the loft while I slept. I looked towards the balcony, seeing moonlight shining through the windows. I climbed out of bed and looked around the room, realizing the sound I heard was coming from the bathroom. I slowly opened the door and peeked my head inside just in time to catch Edward turning to climb into the tub, the scent of lavender filling the room. When he heard the door open he quickly turned around, his face relaxed and grinning with delight.

"I had hoped you would wake up soon. Would you like to join me for a bath?" I was sure my jaw had detached and fallen to the floor as I stood there motionless, my face turning every shade of red. I finally regained composure and rearranged my features into a pleased expression, my blush refusing to fade.

"I would love to." I gave an embarrassed smile as I turned to undress, leaving my clothes in a pile on the floor next to his.

I was nervous beyond belief as I turned back to face him, now fully exposed. This was the first time we had been completely unclothed without being in an. . . already intimate state. His breath hitched slightly and then quickly regained its normal rhythm, the same delighted smile dancing across his face. He reached out for my hand, allowing me to grasp his as he helped me into the Jacuzzi. As I stepped in I heard him murmur what I thought sounded like "absolutely beautiful" under his breath. I felt myself blush at the words as he climbed in behind me, turning me to face him and pulling my body to his, both of us surrounded by lavender bubbles. The sensation of the steaming water next to his arctic body sent chills through me as he lowered to kiss me, leaving me breathless once again.


	3. Chapter 3

The next few days continued along the same path as our first day there. Our loving, intimate moments interspersed with romantic walks along the beach and a couple of swimming adventures in the ocean. There were no more arguments, though. Just hour upon hour of spending time with each other, completely peaceful in our time alone together.

When what I guessed to be our fifth full day on the island came, we decided it was time for Edward to hunt. He had grudgingly agreed, and tried to convince me after lunch that he would go while I was sleeping that night. I insisted that he go during the day because I couldn't sleep without him next to me, and after a few minutes of my pleas he finally gave in.

"I'm only going to be gone a short time - an hour, maybe less. I'll stay here on the island, close enough to hear you. Just yell if you need me, Ok?" I followed him up the stairs as he changed into comfortable looking jeans and a dark blue button-down shirt, rolling the sleeves up to his elbows.

"Edward, don't worry about me. I'm going to be fine. Please, go, enjoy yourself." A sly smile began to creep across my face. "This might be one of the last times you get to hunt alone, for awhile anyway." He glanced at me with a reproving look. I knew he wanted to argue with my insinuation that I would be changed soon, but after my 'tantrum' the other day he probably decided it was best to keep quiet. I agreed. I had made up my mind, and there was no changing it. I wanted to be changed here, alone, with Edward. I would tell him those plans soon enough.

He held my hand as we walked downstairs and outside. "I'll be back soon. Call if you need me." He kissed me on my forehead and quickly disappeared into the trees.

I walked back into the house, not sure what I was planning to do while he was gone. I glanced at a completely stocked bookshelf that was placed next to a gorgeous wood-burning fireplace on the wall just to the right of the kitchen. The fireplace was made of stained concrete and brick, with a mixture of earth-toned brown and gold, a large copper vase sitting to one side complimenting the area nicely. I considered curling up on the sofa with one of the many books, but remembered that I hadn't called Charlie or Renee since we had arrived, and they would probably want to hear from me at some point.

I sat on the tan couch facing the fireplace and pulled my cell phone out of my pocket, quickly dialing Renee's number. She answered on the second ring, a slur of excitement pouring from the phone as she voiced how happy she was to hear from me.

"Oh, Bella, how are you? I'm so glad you called, I've missed talking to you so much! I emailed you a few times, but I'm not sure if you have internet access where you are. Where are you, anyway? Are you guys having a good time? How was - um - everything? You know, _everything_. Are you Ok? Tell me all about it!"

The conversation went on like that for a few minutes. I could feel myself blush when she asked about our first night, but she moved to another topic quickly enough that I didn't have to give any details. I limited my answers to one-word or close to it, allowing her to ramble as long as she wanted. She told me she was back in Phoenix for a little while, and that she was trying to sell the house there which made me a little sad. She told me about how beautiful the wedding was, and that she absolutely adored Esme, Carlisle, and all of the Cullens. She also told me how lucky I was to have a sister like Alice who put her whole heart into making our wedding day perfect - she had no idea.

When she finally slowed long enough to hear about our time here, I told her about how beautiful everything was. I told her about the candles and rose petals everywhere, and the champagne and strawberries. I described the gorgeous house and landscape, leaving out the fact that we were on a private island owned by my new family. Instead I said we were staying at their beach house in Brazil, which was still a total shock to her. It would have been a shock to me too, but I was getting used to it now. They could probably buy _Brazil_ if they wanted to.

I stayed on the line longer than I had expected, savoring my time with Renee. I knew there was a good chance I would probably not see her again, and wouldn't be able to talk to her for much longer either.

After we said our goodbyes I dialed Charlie, knowing it would be a quick conversation. He answered after a few rings, the sound of ESPN blaring in the background. "Hey, Bells, how are you doin'?"

"Hey, dad! I'm doing good, I just wanted to call and check in. From the sounds of things you are doing alright." I smiled at the thought of him sitting on the couch, probably with a hot pocket, watching sports - his favorite thing to do.

"Yep, I'm doing great, Bells! Actually Sue came by with some sandwiches and brought Billy, we are just getting ready to watch the game." My heart thudded at the sound of Billy's name.

"Oh, Billy's there? How's Jake doing, is he there too?" The question blurted out of my mouth before I could think about what I was saying.

Everyone had seen the confrontation at the wedding, and knew Jake and I were not happy with each other. I hoped Charlie wouldn't push the subject about our argument. He had always wished that I had chosen Jake, but I was married now, and I didn't expect him to give me too much grief about the Jake situation.

"No, Jake's not here. But don't worry, he's - um - he's doing better." I could tell there was something else lingering in his words, but with Sue and Billy there I decided not to press the subject. I knew he was doing _'better',_ whatever that meant, so that was Ok.

"Oh," was all I could muster. I was quiet for a minute, then regained my focus when Charlie started asking about the trip.

As I had suspected, the conversation didn't last much longer. I told him the same thing I had told Renee about where we were, and he was satisfied to know I was having a good time and that I was safe. We disconnected after only a couple of minutes on the line, and I looked up at the clock. Edward had been gone fifty-three minutes, and would be returning shortly. I hoped he was enjoying his hunt, although there were probably no mountain lions on this island.

I slumped down in the couch, curling my knees to my chest and resting my chin between them as I waited for Edward to return.

_"Don't you come back with a tan now, Bells. I might not recognize you."_ It was the last thing Charlie had said before we hung up, and it had made my heart ache with loss. I had already made my decision, and I had thought through the consequences - accepting each of them in time - but it was still hard to accept when there were mentions of a future I knew would not exist. I buried my face in my knees and took two deep breaths, trying to hold back the sobs that I felt rising in my chest.

I quickly raised my head when I felt a cool, smooth hand touch my shoulder. My eyes met with Edward's as he sat on the couch, pulling me into his lap. He wiped away the tear that had begun to run down my cheek, his eyes consumed with worry.

I curled up in his lap and wept as he stroked my back lovingly, trying to calm me. "Shhh baby, it's Ok. Everything will be Ok. Shhh, Bella." I didn't think he knew why I was crying, but appreciated that he didn't ask me to explain in that moment.

***

I had let the tears drain from my eyes slowly, eventually falling asleep with Edward still holding me on the couch. I awoke a couple of hours later, still in the same position on his lap, his hand still running over my hair. Edward began fixing me dinner as I went upstairs to take a long, hot shower. I stood under the water completely still for a long while, thinking about my earlier conversations with my parents and my subsequent breakdown. I knew what I wanted to do - my mind had not changed - I just didn't realize the decision would be so difficult when it came time to follow through.

I thought about my explanation to Edward as I numbly went through the routine of my shower, trying to figure out how to tell him what had happened without stalling him from changing me as soon as possible. My options were: I spoke with Charlie and Renee and it was hard to accept that I had to let them go so soon (truth always the foremost option), I spoke with Renee and she was selling my childhood home (also the truth, just not the reason I was crying), or I had smashed my finger in the phone when I closed it after my phone call with Charlie (not even close to the truth, and not very believable).

I came to the conclusion that the truth was the best option. I would just have to explain my thought process to him, allowing him to see that I still wanted to be changed more than _anything_, despite the consequences.

I quickly dried off after completing my shower, leaving the towel weaved in my hair and sitting in a twisted mass on top of my head. Not concerned about my attire for the evening, I dressed in a white tank top and navy blue pajama shorts that I was thankful Alice had added, probably seeing that I wouldn't want to wear silk and lace every day. I descended the stairs and saw Edward in the kitchen filling my dinner plate with pasta, carefully placing a sliced grilled chicken breast on the plump noodles and pouring alfredo sauce over the top. The smell of the delicious looking meal reached my nose, causing my stomach to rumble in approval. Edward set the plate on the dining table and pulled out a chair, motioning for me to have a seat.

I ate the meal slower than I normally would have, savoring the moment which I assumed was the quiet before the storm. Edward seemed very patient and unassuming leaning against the counter, a content smile sitting on his lips as he watched me eat from his position in the kitchen.

When I had finally emptied the plate and gulped down a glass of water, I turned in my seat to face him, preparing to talk about my breakdown. His eyes were glued to mine, obviously concerned but not searching for information or an explanation as I thought they would be. He was amazing.

"Edward, I'm really sorry about earlier. I didn't mean to lose it like that, and I'm sure you're going crazy, not knowing what happened." I took a deep breath and continued. "I had called Renee while you were gone and talked to her for a little while, telling her about our time here and catching up. And then I called Charlie, and he . . . " my breath caught and I felt my throat tighten with the sob I knew was coming. I took a deep breath and blinked hard, keeping my eyes shut for longer than normal to hold back the tears. When my eyes opened Edward was at my side, reaching out to push back a strand of hair that had fallen from the towel.

"Bella, it's Ok. I know, and it's Ok." He leaned to kiss my forehead and then kneeled next to me so we were at eye-level. "Everything is going to be alright." His eyes were full of understanding, and something else - forgiveness?

_He said he knew, how could he _know_? Did he overhear my conversations? Could he hear what Charlie had said on the other line? But he couldn't have known I had decided that I would be changed here, and that I hadn't planned to see them again, could he?_

"What do you mean? I mean, how do you. . ." My voice sounded frantic with the mixture of confusion and near-sobs.

He looked down toward my lap for a moment, and then back up at my face, meeting my probing gaze. "Well, I got a call from Jasper while I was out hunting and they had heard. And then I caught your conversation with Charlie as I was on my way back. I'm sorry, love. I know this must be hard. I'll be here for you, however you need me to be." I was completely bewildered at this point. 'I got a call from Jasper... they had heard' _- what did that mean? How could they have possibly heard? Did Alice have a vision? Did she see my decision and see that I was upset about it?_

Edward waited for me to speak, and when I didn't - still trying to understand the events that had occurred - he finally asked me to explain my thoughts. "Bella, please tell me what is wrong. He is _happy_ now, he has found his purpose. Isn't that a good thing? Were you sad because you were, _jealous_?" I saw a tinge of sadness cross his face as the word escaped his lips.

"Edward, _what_ are you _talking about_? I don't understand what happened... how did _Jasper_ know what was going on? How did _you_ know what was going on?" I thought about his words, trying to determine what he meant. _'He is _happy_ now, he has found his purpose.'_ Something wasn't right. We weren't having the same conversation - but I had heard similar words before. From Charlie. _'No, Jake's not here. But don't worry, he's - um - he's doing better.'_

"Is this about _Jacob_?" I must have sounded almost hysterical because Edward's eyes went wide, his face filling with confusion. "Yes, Bella. Isn't that what you were talking about? What you were upset about earlier?" My tense muscles eased slightly at the realization that we _were_ having different conversations and I hadn't completely lost my mind, _yet_. My confusion, however, did not subside. I still had no idea what was going on with Jake.

"What about Jake? What do you mean, _'He's happy now'_? My dad said the same thing on the phone, but he didn't tell me _why_." My eyes fixed on his, waiting for any indication of what he knew.

"Oh, I see. Well, he - um - he imprinted, Bella." _Oh_. A flood of emotions ran through me - everything from excitement to curiosity to extreme protectiveness, but no jealousy. No disappointment. I was, _relieved_.

A rush of air blew out of my mouth as my face formed into a smile. "He did? That's _great_! When? Who is she? Do we know her?" Edward sat back on his heels, obviously pleased we had cleared up the confusion, but still seemed a little tense. He hadn't told me everything.

"Well, that was a big misunderstanding," he chuckled. "Yes, Jacob imprinted. It _is_ great, I hear he is very happy." He smiled, his eyes still watching me tentatively.

"Who did he imprint on? Do we know her? Is she _Ok_ with everything?" There were so many questions running through my head. I wanted to call Jake and congratulate him - I knew he had felt left out when many of his pack brothers had imprinted and he still had not - but I didn't know if he would accept my call. We hadn't exactly parted on the best of terms.

"Jasper didn't know all of the details, but he said she seemed to be happy with Jacob, too. He and Alice were in Port Angeles shopping this morning, and happened to run into them. It was obvious that they were together, but Jasper picked up Jacob's feelings and knew right away what had happened. He said her feelings weren't nearly as strong, but she liked him very much. Especially the attention he gave her." He said it as though she _needed_ the attention - as if she would require that from any boyfriend. I didn't like the sound of that. I wondered if this girl used the fact that he was so instantly devoted to her happiness to her advantage.

I immediately felt very protective over him, as though he were my son bringing home a new girlfriend. I had no reason to feel this way, though. Jake was _not_ my son, not even close. Plus, I had no idea about this girl - she could be perfectly nice. I didn't even know her name, because Edward still had not answered that question. "Edward, _who is she?_"

He took in a breath and very matter-of-factly said, "Jessica Stanley."


	4. Chapter 4

**_Hi, and I'm so sorry for the delay! It's been far too long since I posted the last chapter, so I'm putting up both 4 and 5 today, hope you enjoy!_**

**_Here's the next installment, and the reaction to Jake's surprising imprint! (Warning:_****_ Bella goes a bit OOC in this chapter, but I felt a strong reaction was necessary given the circumstances. She can't always be cool, calm and collected can she?)_**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4 **

"_WHAT?_ NO! Absolutely NOT!" I jumped to my feet, jerking my head from side to side, causing the towel that had been weaved in my hair to fall to the floor.

_Did he just say what I thought he said?_ _Jessica Stanley?_ This was not happening - this could not be happening. Although I considered Jessica my friend at one point, I knew her personality far too well. She wasn't the sweet, innocent, loving person Jacob deserved. She was callous and self-serving. She was also insanely jealous. She would want to watch over his every move, that is, _if_ they lasted. If she didn't dump him the minute he got boring, or when a better challenge came along.

I felt myself shaking, completely absorbed in my anger and disbelief in what I had just heard. Edward was by my side, his arms wrapped around me, his hands gently stroking my right arm.

"Shhh, Bella. It's Ok." I felt myself calm under his touch, but not nearly enough to pull me out of my state of rage.

"No, it is _not_ Ok." I leaned back just enough to look at him. "Edward, you think this is Ok? That _Jessica_ is Ok? She is definitely _not._" I pulled away from his hold and began pacing the kitchen, trying to get a grasp on my outburst. "I mean sure, she is Ok for _Mike_. That was fine. But not Jake! She isn't good enough for him, not by a long shot."

Edward stayed where I had left him, watching me think aloud, and responding occasionally. "I think she has to be Ok, love. He _imprinted_. You can't just talk someone out of that." His eyes were soft as he explained. "For him, there are no other fish in the sea - so to speak." I felt the same about Edward - no other fish in the sea - but thinking about Jake feeling like that with Jessica just felt so, _wrong_.

A few moments later I heard Edward's phone buzz in his pocket. He kept his eyes trained on me until I looked at him and nodded, indicating he should take the call. He answered quickly, a concerned expression crossing his face.

"Yes, why? No. _Why?_ I'll decide that. Alice, just," he pulled the phone away from his ear just as Alice screamed, "Edward, _NOW!_" into the receiver. He set the phone down on the table, paused for a moment and then pressed the 'Speaker' button, obviously irritated by Alice's instructions.

"_Thank _you. Was that so hard?" Alice's chirpy voice filled the room as she continued, not allowing Edward to answer her rhetorical question. "Now, I need to speak with _both_ of you, and I need you to just listen. I was trying not to watch you two, I really was, but then Bella made a decision that put a vision in the forefront of my mind. I saw it clearly until yesterday, and then everything changed. Went black, actually." She paused for a moment, and then continued. "Bella, this would be much easier to explain if I could tell Edward what the decision was."

I knew what she was talking about, and decided I should be the one to tell him. I met his impatient stare and explained, "I decided I wanted to be changed. Here, with you. On our honeymoon." His eyes were disapproving, but not surprised. _Did he know this was coming?_ I was quickly pulled from my curious thoughts as Alice continued.

"Yes, that was the decision I saw. And, believe it or not, Edward actually agreed. It took some convincing, but I saw it all clearly. You were changed, Bella, and you came home a vampire. Absolutely stunning. But then, yesterday, my vision changed. I still saw you coming home, but the future after that was unclear. Things just started to... disappear." I stared at the phone, waiting for an explanation.

"I didn't want to call you and scare you until I had more information, so I asked Carlisle to help me. My only complete blank spot, when it comes to visions, is werewolves. I can't see them or anything that involves them." Edward and I glanced at each other, still not sure where this was heading. "Carlisle decided to call Sam and ask him to meet. He explained my vision, or the lack thereof, and asked if Sam had any plans that might include us in the immediate future. As it turns out, he did."

There was a short pause, and then Carlisle's voice came on the line. I stiffened slightly, nervous to know that this was important enough for Carlisle to be concerned.

"I would like to explain the rest, if I may." He waited until both Edward and I agreed, and continued. "Sam said the pack has had an ongoing disagreement recently. It was about you, Bella, and your decision to change. Our treaty with the Quileutes has been based on the understanding that we would not harm - bite - a human. He explained that they have had many discussions lately given the fact that Jacob knows you plan to be changed. Some of the pack, mostly Jacob and Seth, felt that they should amend the treaty because this is _your_ choice, not something we are planning to do against your will. Jacob felt very strongly about the situation, and planned to defend you at any cost had the pack decided to attack us once you were changed. He felt that way until yesterday." The phone went silent. The only sound in the room was the sound of my gasp, followed by my elevated heartbeat.

_'Until yesterday.'_ _Jake had been so ready to defend me, to defend what was _right_, until yesterday?_ I looked to Edward for an answer, but realized what had happened before he spoke. "_Her_. _She_ did this." I was seething.

"Yes, Bella. He imprinted yesterday. Sam said his feelings changed dramatically at that moment. It is not that he doesn't care for you still - he does - but he does not feel the same. He is not in love with you anymore. He loves Jessica, and has to do what is best for her. In his eyes, another vampire in the area - a Cullen or otherwise - is not what is best for Jessica."

"Ha!" I laughed a humorless, menacing laugh. "He _obviously_ doesn't know what is best for Jessica! I will kill her either way, vampire or not! What would be _best_ for _Jessica_ would be to keep her as far away from me as possible! That little... _GAH! _She is _ruining my life_!" Anger and defeat poured out of me in the form of tears as I crumpled to the floor.

I didn't like feeling so out of control. My infuriation and hatred for her had taken over before I could form coherent thoughts. This was not her. She was not making these decisions, _he_ was. _Jacob_, _my Jacob_ had made these decisions. But why?

Edward scooped me up off the floor into one arm, still talking to Carlisle - no longer on speakerphone - with his free hand. He carried me up the stairs and to the bed where he laid me down, sitting on the edge next to me. I heard bits and pieces of the conversation he was having between my noisy sobs.

"What are their plans? . . . Is it just Seth? . . . Was _he_ there, too? . . . Thank you, Carlisle. I'll call you in the morning." Finally, after all of his questions were answered they disconnected. He quickly focused his attention on me as I continued to weep on the bed.

"Bella, are you alright?" He lifted my chin with his finger, wiping my tears with his other hand. "Everything will be Ok, Bella. We will figure things out, one way or another. We are going to be together forever. No _dog_ is going to stop that." He placed a reassuring kiss on my temple, calming me with his soothing words and movement. My tears began to slow as I looked up at his face, a thankful expression on mine.

He climbed all the way onto the bed and I leaned into him, resting my head on his chest. He ran his hand up and down my back in a smooth, slow rhythm, helping me fall to sleep in only a few minutes. 


	5. Chapter 5

**_And now for the promised extra chapter!!_**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

_"No! Please don't do this." I was on my knees in the middle of the forest, surrounded by the two most important people in my life. Neither of them, though, seemed to care that I was completely hysterical, soaking myself with tears. They were both fixated on my enemy. On _her_._

_"Bella, please. You look ridiculous. Do you really think the way to win someone back is to grovel like that?" Jessica never took her crimson eyes off of Edward as she spoke to me, her words making me sound like an insignificant creature - a nuisance - that she was forced to acknowledge. "Now can you please leave us alone?"_

_Edward was staring at her as though she were wearing nothing - his eyes roamed over her body, completely black with the need that I had only seen him carry for me. His hands were on her hips, pulling her toward him, their bodies pushing together in a way that made me feel ill. I looked to Jacob for help, hoping he might be disgusted enough with her to feel sympathy for me. She had, after all, changed into a vampire. Now not only was she his enemy, but she was a succubus. She had seduced Edward and had left Jacob - her previous lover - imprinted and alone._

_"Jacob, please. _Do_ something. Phase! Kill her! _Anything_!" He spun around, breaking his gaze on Jessica to face me._

_"Bella, _please!_ You look pitiful. Why don't you find someone else to pine over. Edward is with Jessica now, you need to accept that." He spat the words at me as he turned back to stare at the duo, and when my eyes followed his my heart fell out of my chest and into a thousand pieces. _

_Edward was holding Jessica off the ground and against his body, his lips crushing hers as her hands roamed freely over him, finally stopping and fisting in his hair._

_I screamed as loud as I could, curling into a ball on the forest floor. "_NO!_ Please stop this! Edward, don't you see what she is doing? Jacob, she is a succubus! She is making him do this! Please. . ." _

_Jacob's words - barely audible - abruptly ended my pleas. "She is happy. He is all she has ever wanted. If she is happy, I am happy." His eyes were soft as he watched them, now lying on the forest floor slowly undressing each other. "She is _happy_."_

***

"Bella, it's Ok. Bella, wake up, everything is Ok." Edwards hands were gently shaking my shoulders, pulling me out of my restless sleep.

I sat up, distraught and out of breath as I searched the room , trying to remember where I was. My pillow and shirt were soaking wet with what I assumed to be my own tears. Edward was kneeling on the bed next to me, wiping my cheeks as he tried to draw me out of my daze. "I'm here, Bella, it was just a nightmare. It's not real. I'm here, Bella, I'm here." His eyes searched mine for any recognition of his words.

After a moment I found his eyes and felt a sense of panic run through me as I tried to forget the image of him from my nightmare - staring at Jessica. Lusting after her the way I wanted him to lust after me. I tackled him onto the bed, kissing him with as much force as I had. My continuing frantic cries made my movements unsteady as I pulled off my tank top and shorts, followed by his shirt.

"Bella, slow down. Are you. . ." I stopped him mid-sentence, covering his mouth with my own as I vigorously ran my hands all over his body.

"You. . . Are. . . Mine. . . Not. . . Her's. . . _Mine. . ._" my words were interspersed with frenzied kisses all over his face and chest. I was completely overwhelmed by my need for him to show me - in this moment - how much he needed me, too.

After a few minutes of trying to protest, he finally conceded and let his own desires take over.

***

"I - I'm sorry." I broke down - still trying to catch my breath - and fell onto his chest as I began to sob again. "You were with _her_. She stole you away. I can't let you go, I won't. . ." my thoughts were incoherent and my sentences jumbled together as I tried to explain. When I finally calmed enough to speak, Edward tried to understand what my nightmare had been about.

"What happened, love? You were screaming my name, and then Jacob's name... and you kept saying _'her'_, _'she did this'_. Was it Jessica?" He sat up, pulling me up next to him and running his fingers over my knotted hair as I began to explain.

"Yes. She left Jacob, and became a _vampire_. She was a succubus, and she seduced you right in front of me. You wouldn't even _look_ at me! And Jake just defended her - he said she was _'happy'_."

Edward kissed me deeply and reminded me that it was just a nightmare, and it would never be reality.

"What time is it? It's still dark out," I muttered, still trying to gain composure.

"It's about three-thirty. Are you tired?" I shook my head and took a deep breath. I knew we needed to talk, and now - in the middle of the night - was as good a time as any.

"I think we should talk about what Carlisle told us. We need to discuss what to do next."

Edward continued combing through my hair with his fingers and I didn't move from my position as he spoke. "Well, there is really only one option, assuming you haven't changed your mind about being changed." I shook my head more vehemently than necessary. "I assumed that would be your answer, and spoke to Carlisle about the situation while you were resting. He agreed with my assessment, and ultimate conclusion. We will need to leave Forks."

My eyes widened in surprise but I stayed quiet as he continued. "If you can wait awhile we would like to get some things together, tie up some loose ends before leaving. Then we will go - to Hanover if you would still like to attend Dartmouth."

"But wouldn't that still be breaking the treaty? I mean, what would happen next time we came back to Forks?" He nodded at my first question, and let out a sigh at my second, doing his best to hide the sad expression I saw flash in his eyes.

"We wouldn't return to Forks, Bella. Yes, we will break the treaty. They won't allow us back without a fight, and that is the last thing we would want to do. We have plenty of other places we can go in the future. We will just need to keep clear of Forks and the surrounding area." My confusion faded as understanding took over. We would _never _be able to return to Forks. We would _always_ have an enemy there.

The Cullen family didn't have enemies as far as I had seen. They were peaceful creatures - even though their entire being was focused on just the opposite - and they had spent their eternity so far trying to maintain that peace. Even the Volturi - as crude, vile and inhumane as they were - were still considered somewhere between civil acquaintances and friends to Carlisle and many members of the family. I couldn't fathom the idea that because of one decision that affected my plan, my new family was willing to give up a treaty they have had since far before I was involved. They were going to give all of this up for _me_.

"Edward, no. You can't do that - I mean, _I_ can't do that." He began to speak but I held my had up and asked him to let me explain. "I understand that you want to do this for me, but I can't let you. Carlisle created this treaty to remain peaceful with the Quileutes, and I am not about to ruin that."

He tried to stop me again and I quickly cut him off, "_Listen_. Let me just _talk_ to them. Maybe if I explain myself, explain my situation, maybe they will understand. They _have_ to understand. They imprint because of _'mating imperative'_ or whatever, but they imprint on their _mate_. You are my mate, Edward. They have to understand that I would do anything to be with you forever. And if I were to follow a - um - _different_ lifestyle than you after I am changed, that would be jeopardizing our life together. I won't do that, and I will tell them that. They will understand. I know they will." I leaned against him again and we were both quiet. I hoped he was considering what I had said.

All I could think of was Emily. She had sacrificed a great deal - her relationship with Leah as well as her physical appearance - to be with Sam, her mate. Surely Sam would sympathize with her situation and what she gave up to be with him, and understand that I am doing the same for Edward.

After a few minutes of silence Edward spoke, his words sounding unconvinced but consenting. "Ok, love. I understand what you are saying, and I don't see that talking to them could hurt the situation. We can discuss this further when we get back - I'm sure everyone will have strong opinions on the subject." I sighed, relieved that he had agreed - even as conditional as the agreement sounded - to my suggestion. I reached up and placed a soft kiss on his cheek, showing him my appreciation for his understanding before slipping off the bed and into the bathroom for a human moment.

When I returned from the bathroom Edward was sitting in the same position on the bed looking lost in his thoughts. I hurriedly shuffled to my suitcase and dressed in a pair of jeans and a dark blue short-sleeved button down. I turned to Edward and he focused his gaze on me, his eyebrows pushing together in confusion.

"Bella, it is four in the morning. What are you doing getting dressed?"

I smiled sweetly a him before pulling him off the bed by his arm - acting as though I had done this against his will - and placed a tender kiss on his mouth. "I'm not very tired, so I thought we could take a nice moonlight stroll. Would that be alright?"

"I'm a little tired, but I guess I can sleep later," he gave me a quick wink before pulling me onto his back and disappearing from the house.

A few moments later he was setting me down on the beach and strolling nonchalantly toward the water. I tried to smooth my windblown hair as I followed, looking out at the spectacular view.

The moon was full and bright, creating a beautiful blue-gray shade on Edward's already pale-white skin. There was a light breeze making the water to ripple toward us, and causing the reflection of the moon to break into shards before re-forming itself on the surface.

Edward sat on the soft sand, pulling me into his lap as we watched the soothing movements of the water. I inhaled deeply and my nose filled with the distinctly intoxicating smell of Edward mixed with the salty moisture of the ocean, the delicious aroma shifting my universe slightly. Although the last day had been quite eventful, I was still on Isle Esme, and I was still with Edward. Amazing, gorgeous, dazzling Edward. Nothing could make this moment more perfect, and nothing could ruin my time here with him.

Or so I thought.


	6. Chapter 6

******_Hi! I hope you all are having a wonderful day, and thank you for reading!_**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Edward slipped his hands tightly around my waist, and began humming my lullaby into my ear. I felt like my heart might burst in that moment - a confetti-shower of love covering us both - but instead it settled into a slightly elevated pattern as we swayed side to side in rhythm with the music.

I turned to look at his face as his humming came to a close. His eyes were closed, and his mouth was formed into a smile. I reached up and kissed him gently on the lips, whispering "Thank you," into his mouth.

I leaned my head back and onto Edward's shoulder as I looked up into the clear night sky. The sky looked like a kaleidoscope of stars centering around the moon.

I felt my eyes get heavy as I tried to focus on the image above me, my gaze slowly dropping to the glassy water, and then the smooth sand at my feet. My eyes were sore from all the crying I had done that day, so I decided to close them for a moment to allow them to rest, knowing I would probably fall asleep in the process.

"Bella? Did you just say something?"

I was nearly asleep when I heard him speak, and it took me a moment to pull myself out of the fog to understand his words clearly. I adjusted myself so I could look up into Edward's eyes as I responded. "What was that, love?"

His right eyebrow had lifted and his mouth was formed into my favorite half-smile, which sent my heart into full overdrive. He looked as though he was nearly giggling as I tried to figure out what I could have said unknowingly to cause him this sort of amusement. Had I actually been asleep and dreaming already? I quickly looked away, hiding the blush I felt creeping up my face.

Edward's slight giggle turned into a full belly laugh as he whispered in my ear, "I've never heard you beg for me in quite that way, Bella, but it is extremely sexy."

My breath caught in my throat as I turned to look at him, still wondering what words I could have said to elicit that response. "What did I. . ." my question was interrupted by a sharp gasp from Edward as he shot to his feet, pulling me up with him. Before I realized I was standing, I was shoved behind Edward and he was crouching in front of me in a protective stance as a hiss escaped through his teeth.

His eyes were scanning the water in front of us as he muttered, "What business is that of yours?" almost too quickly for me to hear.

I felt so many emotions running through me at once I almost collapsed. The most obvious emotion was fear - who could possibly be here, on our _honeymoon_, hiding under water? A vampire. Beyond fear was infuriation. How many problems could we possibly encounter in one day? Evidently more than I had expected. I felt another gust of anger toward Jacob as I realized what I assumed was happening. If he hadn't changed his mind - thwarting my plans - I might have been in transition by now, causing whatever nomad this was to leave us alone.

I considered asking Edward to bite me - right then and there - until I felt his phone buzz in his pocket. He remained frozen in a crouch, still fixated on the deceivingly calm water.

I figured it was most likely Alice calling to tell us what was happening. She would know that Edward was already conversing with whoever it was out there, yet she was still calling, which meant there was more to this than Edward knew. I waited a few seconds to let Edward answer before reaching into his pocket and pulling the phone out to answer myself. To my surprise, Edward didn't even flinch.

"Alice?" My voice was tight with stress and uncertainty.

The line was silent for a moment, and then I heard Alice's voice - much calmer than I would have expected. "Thank you for answering, Bella. Tell Edward to relax, she is gone, on her way back to Rio."

Edward heard Alice and relaxed slightly, straightening from his crouched position but maintaining his fixed stare out toward black nothingness.

"I'm so sorry, both of you. I didn't see Aro's decision until just a moment ago - he must have been hiding it from me. "

My mouth fell open and my heart stopped for an instant when Alice mentioned that name. "Aro?" was all I could manage.

Edward snatched the phone from me before I could hear Alice's response. "So it's true?"

"Edward!" I reached out to retrieve the phone but Edward caught my hand midair, gently moving it back to my side as he continued his conversation with Alice. I felt completely left out of the situation - yet again - but decided to sit and wait for them to finish before I demanded more information.

Moments later Edward disconnected and grabbed my hand, tugging slightly to indicate we were going back to the house.

"Edward, please tell me what happened just now." I didn't want to move until I knew exactly what was happening, and where we were going. If he wasn't going to include me in the discussions, I was going to include myself.

"Bella, love, we need to go back to the house. We need to discuss some things with Carlisle and the family." He kneeled next to me but his stance and expression were hard, still stressed from the mysterious visitor. "Bella, please come with me. I don't want you to be this close to the water, it's not safe."

I rose hesitantly, still wishing Edward would tell me who was here, but realizing that he was right about my proximity to danger. I would feel safer when we were back in the house.

Edward needed no further permission, and swept me up onto his back before I had gotten completely to my feet. In a flash we were back in the house and heading to the couch. I thought back to our first journey from the beach, and realized he must have gone agonizingly slow to let me admire the landscape on the way.

Edward set me gently on the couch as he pulled his phone out of his pocket and dialed Carlisle. A moment later the phone was on speaker and on the coffee table in front of me, Edward pacing on the opposite side.

"Hello, Bella. How are you doing?" The last time Carlisle had spoken to me I was in the middle of a colossal screaming-match with Jessica, who wasn't even present for my ranting. I felt mortified.

"I'm doing better, thank you. I'm sorry for earlier, I don't know what got into me." I heard a laugh boom in the background, ended abruptly by a hard slap and an, "OW, _Alice!_"

"Don't apologize, Bella. You were understandably distressed. We have _all_," he deliberately cleared his throat, the sound pointing away from the phone, probably at Emmett, "felt that way at one point or another."

"Sorry, Bella." Emmett's apology sounded forced. I pictured Alice holding his ear in a death grip between her thumb and forefinger, the thought causing me to giggle to myself.

I was quickly pulled from my amused thoughts as the intended conversation began. "Bella, has Edward told you what happened this morning on the beach?"

I took a deep breath to relax myself before responding. "No, he hasn't." My eyes met Edward's, and my frustration faded when I saw the panic plastered on his face. "Would you mind filling me in on our unannounced visitor?"

"Well, I only know what Alice has told me. I think she and Edward might be able to better explain the situation."

There was a short pause and then I heard Alice's voice - not as cheerful as usual - break the silence. "Bella, your visitor was a member of the Volturi. She was sent by Aro to find out whether or not you had been changed. She is back in Rio now, and is reporting to Aro that you are still human."

I took a moment to process her words before responding. "_She_, doesn't that mean it was Jane?"

"No, Bella. It wasn't Jane." Edward moved to sit next to me as he continued. "She is new to the Volturi, I have never met her before. She didn't provide any information beyond what Alice told you - she was sent by Aro to check on you. She did mention that she was quite disappointed. She had hoped to be able to tell Aro of your abilities."

I leaned into the soft cushion behind me while keeping my eyes on Edward, waiting for more information. None came.

"What is going to happen next? I mean, surely Aro gave her some indication of what was going to happen if I was still human. Didn't you see that in her thoughts?"

Edward shook his head and let his gaze drop to his lap. "I can't hear her thoughts. I only hear what she wants me to hear. I'm lucky she didn't make me do anything..." he buried his face in his hands as he muttered, "how can I possibly keep you safe now?" His chest heaved with dry sobs. I reached over and ran my hand along his back, trying to comfort him as I asked Alice for more information.

"Alice, what does he mean? Is he blocked out from her thoughts like mine? And how could she _make_ him do something?"

Alice took that moment to reassure us of my safety instead of to answer my question. "Edward, don't worry. I can see her - it's not clear, but I can see bits and pieces. She is in Rio, she is talking to Aro, and he hasn't made any solid decisions. You have plenty of time to leave, she isn't coming back yet. I don't even know that she will." Edward lifted his head and pulled me into his arms as Alice continued.

"Bella, she is what we call a 'Pusher'. No, Edward can't read her thoughts. She can push a thought into someone's head as though it were their own. With this ability, she can convince someone to do nearly anything."

The phone fell silent and I looked at Edward, my eyes begging him to help me understand.

"It's similar to Jasper's ability to influence emotion. You still have some control - especially if you are aware that he is affecting the situation - but his manipulation of your emotions is very overpowering, and he is usually able to elicit the response he intended." He smoothed the crease between my brows before adding, "But she can't reach you." His face softened slightly and I felt the relief of that knowledge wash through me, helping me to relax into Edward's hold.

I was mostly silent throughout the rest of the phone call, lost in my thoughts about my conversation with Sam. I knew it had to be soon, and I knew it had to be convincing.

I was marginally aware that plans were being made for us to return to Forks, but I didn't regain focus until they mentioned a time, "One forty-five PM," not followed by a day.

"Wait, are we leaving _today_?" I had no intention of leaving so soon. My idea of soon was within a few days, maybe a week. This was more urgent than I had anticipated, which caused my previously-calm state to shift into a slight panic.

"Yes. We will leave this afternoon. I'm sorry - I know you wanted to stay longer. We will come back, though, once everything is sorted out."

I looked at the clock and saw the time. _Six oh-five_. I jumped from the couch and headed for the stairs, thanking everyone for their assistance in this issue, and letting them know I would see them all very soon. We didn't have much time left, and I wasn't going to let our anxiety dominate the rest of our time on Isle Esme.

When I reached the loft I darted to the far wall and dug through my bag, immediately finding a royal blue and black lace negligee. When I heard Edward say goodbye I shuffled into the bathroom, closing and locking the door. I brushed through my hair and applied the first gloss I could find to my lips. I dressed as quickly as possible, yanking the lingerie over my head while trying not to rip the delicate fabric. After a few minutes I emerged from the bathroom to find Edward packing our suitcases. He looked over his shoulder and his breath came to a halt, his jaw dropping open in shock.

I stayed still for a moment, enjoying Edward's reaction to my very compromising outfit before crossing the room to stand in front of him, my eyes wide with anticipation as I waited for him to make the first move. He closed the space between us, pulling me into a kiss that may have steamed the windows downstairs - I didn't check to see. His hands held my face to his as mine wrapped and tangled in his shirt, pulling him with me as I backed toward the bed.

He didn't budge from his position, but instead leaned back breaking our kiss and scanned over my body with his eyes. He sighed, a small _'Mmm'_ escaping his lips before picking me up by the waist and tossing me onto the bed. I landed with a bounce, giggling the whole way. The idea that Edward could be so rough with me - tossing me onto a bed - was exhilarating. I knew he was in no way being _rough_ given that he could have thrown me all the way to Rio from here, but it was still amazing to see this side of him.

He evidently noticed this response from me and let out a deep, rumbling growl as he approached the bed. He circled to my left side, crouched like a tiger ready to pounce on its prey. This only made me giggle louder, causing him to break character with the most amazing laugh, which I very rarely heard from him.

He dropped to my side on the bed and brought his head directly above mine as he ran his thumb across my forehead and down my temple.

"You are amazing. I'm the luckiest vampire who has ever existed. Do you know why?"

I bit my lip and shook my head, the smile on my face defying my mock-innocence.

"Because I have _you_ all to myself. This. . ." he waved his hand, gesturing to my attire, "is mine. _You_ are mine." He leaned forward, resting his lips on mine as he uttered the phrase - which I would have hated about a month before - he knew to be my favorite.

"My wife."

I sighed, "My husband" into his lips before resuming the kiss he had so suddenly halted before.

They were the perfect words - followed by the perfect display of affection - to bring our rollercoaster-ride of a honeymoon to a close.


	7. Chapter 7

**_Hi Everyone!! So the honeymoon is over and they're headed back to Forks!..._**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7**

The trip back to the airport in Rio de Janeiro was faster than I had remembered. We didn't speak of the Volturi or the Quileutes. There would be plenty of conversations surrounding those topics when we were home - we wanted to be as peaceful as possible for now, just quietly enjoying each other's presence.

I slept a restless, fitful sleep on the plane. We had first-class tickets on a direct flight, which made the trip quite comfortable physically, but that did not help my state of mind. I was completely exhausted from the recent days - and knew the coming days and events awaiting us when we arrived home would require every ounce of energy I had - but my mind wouldn't allow my body to relax enough to actually slip under for any amount of time.

Edward had his eyes closed the majority of the flight, pretending to be asleep. He would awake every hour or so, asking for some water or going to the lavatory - keeping up appearances. We kept the conversation light, mostly discussing the amazing island we had visited, and when we planned to return. I knew the plans were completely dependent on the upcoming events, but decided to make them anyway.

As we got closer to Seattle, I began to feel the weight of the decision that was coming. I knew this would involve everyone, and that they would support my decision, but the decision would ultimately be mine. Do I decide to change now, and break their treaty with the Quileutes? Or do I decide to wait, and risk the Volturi getting involved - even more than they have involved themselves already? I prayed silently for enough time to meet with Sam, and that everything would fall into place from there.

I was pulled from my thoughts as the pilot informed us that we were beginning our decent, just a few minutes from landing at SeaTac. It was only eight fifteen the next morning, but I felt like we had been traveling for days.

Carlisle and Esme were waiting for us when we arrived. Esme pulled me into a warm embrace, kissing the top of my head and whispering loving words to me the entire way to the car.

The drive back to Forks was quiet, much like the rest of our trip. Edward sat in the passenger's seat while Carlisle drove, Esme and I in the back. I sat behind Edward, our hands resting together on the center console the entire ride, our thumbs lazily rubbing circles around each other. I felt Edward shift in his seat a few times, sometimes adjusting his head slightly. I knew he didn't usually fidget like this unless we were around other humans, and wondered what was causing him to act that way until I saw Carlisle glance his way and realized they were having a silent conversation. I considered objecting, but decided I should just wait until we were at the house to give my input. I was enjoying the calm feeling in the car, hearing only the hum of the engine.

I didn't realize I had fallen asleep until I awoke to the car pulling into the garage. My head was in Esme's lap, her cool hands running through my hair. I turned my head to face Esme and she leaned in to place a gentle kiss on my forehead. Before I could say 'Thank You', the car door opened and I was abruptly pulled out by my feet, Emmett catching me just before I hit the ground.

"Hi, sis!" He was beaming with excitement, which I didn't quite understand in this moment but was glad to have someone lighten the mood.

"Hey, Emmett. It's good to see you too!" I hugged him around the neck, and then demanded that he put me down. Instead, he _threw_ me to Jasper who was standing in the driveway about twenty feet away.

"Jasper!" I gasped as he reached out, pretending he couldn't reach me as I fell. He snatched me up when I got too close to the concrete and spun me in the air.

"Bella! Lighten up, I'm not gonna let you fall, you should know that!" He just laughed as he tossed me in the air, catching me at the waist and then hurling me across the driveway toward Alice.

I screamed again, truly afraid for my life this time. She was even farther away than Jasper had been, and I wasn't sure it was possible that a pixie - vampire or otherwise - could catch me.

"No faith!" She caught me around the hips with one arm, the other twirling around a strand of her short, pointy hair.

"Put me down, _NOW_!" I fought uselessly against her grip.

By this point everyone, even Edward, was laughing. I scowled as Alice glanced toward Rosalie, who crossed her arms and shook her head. "No way, she'll try to pull my hair out. I just finished curling it!"

"Yeah, you're right. I don't want her doing that to me either!" The final round of Bella-Ball was a gentle toss from Alice to Edward, who caught me and immediately set me lightly on my feet. I tried to pull away toward the house, but Edward turned me to face him.

"Don't be mad love, they are just happy to see you. I wouldn't let them hurt you, you should know that," he whispered into my ear, kissing it lightly before pulling back to meet my eyes. His smile made me instantly forget the anger I had felt. I reached up to kiss him sweetly on the lips, and then turned to walk into the house. Edward followed and sat next to me on the couch, the others joining us moments later.

Esme took her place on the adjacent couch next to Carlisle while Emmett and Rosalie stood together facing Edward and I. Jasper sat next to me and Alice sat cross-legged on the floor in front of the three of us.

Everyone remained quiet, and as I met all of their stares I realized they were waiting for me to speak. I took a deep breath and opened my mouth, but no words came. My throat convulsed instead, and a single tear escaped each eye. Edward grabbed my hand, rubbing the top of my knuckles with his thumb. I felt a wave of calm fill the room and gave Jasper a thankful smile. He nodded and smiled, still pushing the calming feelings toward me.

"Bella, Edward had told me that you wanted to speak with Sam about their decision." Carlisle broke the silence, beginning the dreaded discussion. "I understand that request, and agree that it won't hurt to try. However, there are now additional elements to the situation. The Volturi still do not know that we are in association with werewolves, and we would like it to remain as such.

"Alice has seen that Aro will send their newest member here, but he has not decided when or if she will come alone. I think it would be best if we contacted Sam right away to setup this meeting. Would you be alright with talking to him as soon as possible?"

I felt a sudden urge to run over and wrap my arms around Carlisle's neck. He was so loving and supportive, and always remained calm in tense situations. I wasn't accustomed to having a father so involved in my life, and I appreciated that Carlisle was there to help more than I could say.

Jasper chuckled next to me - surely feeling the array of emotions coming from me - and I gave him a quick eye roll before answering Carlisle's question.

"That sounds like a good idea, Carlisle. I think the sooner we meet, the better."

Carlisle had his phone out and up to his ear in the next breath. I squeezed Edward's hand lightly, hoping Sam would agree to meet on such short notice.

"Hello, Sam. This is Carlisle Cullen. . . Yes, Bella and Edward have arrived home safely. That is why I am calling. Bella would like to speak with you about our situation. . . Yes, that sounds fine. Shall we meet at the treaty line?. . . Ok, we will see you then. Thank you, Sam."

I relaxed my grip on Edward's hand when Carlisle smiled. "Sam says he will be able to meet tonight. He is doing a run this evening, and will be finished by ten. We are meeting at the treaty line then."

I exhaled a sigh of relief, feeling surprisingly hopeful about the outcome of the upcoming conversation. I glanced at Jasper with a questioning look.

"Nope, not me. That one's all you, sis." He smiled and nudged me with his elbow.

I looked down at Alice when I heard a small _'humph' _come from her direction. "Everything okay down there?"

"No! I can't see a thing! If those wolves weren't so helpful, I would rip them apart!" Emmett and Jasper laughed out loud at that comment, and Rosalie chimed in, "I'd help you! Dirty dogs are always stinking this place up!"

Alice giggled, relaxing noticeably. "Jazz, you don't have to do that. I'm fine. Just annoyed, but I'll be better after tonight."

"I think I'm going to take Bella upstairs. We have had quite a long trip, and she needs to rest." Edward and I rose from the couch, Jasper, Esme, Carlisle and Alice all following suit.

I leaned to my right and nudged Jasper with my shoulder, thanking him for tempering my teenage girl range of emotions. "Bella, you are not the typical teenage girl, and you are not dealing with a typical teenage girl situation. None of us expect you to handle this any differently than you are. You are actually doing exceptionally well considering."

I thanked him and shifted my gaze to Alice as she skipped over and hugged me around the waist. "You'll be great, Bella. I can't see it, but I just know."

"Thank you Alice. For _everything_." She winked at me, knowing I meant more than just today. I would have to thank her more formally later, but for now I was focused on tonight.

I reached Carlisle next. I felt like hurling myself into his arms, but instead gave a shy smile. "Carlisle, I can't thank you enough for all your help. . ." He placed a single hand on my shoulder and smiled, conveying all the love he felt with just that small gesture.

"No thanks required, Bella. You are my daughter, and I will do _anything_ to keep you safe."

I thanked him again and moved to his right to be immediately embraced by Esme - embrace being the closest word to accurate for a hug that contained so much love it nearly hurt. I felt her shoulders rock with a dry sob, and I reached up to kiss her cheek.

"Bella, I love you so much. I can't describe what you have brought to my life, as well as Edward and the rest of the family's, but it is amazing. Thank you." I smiled and told her I felt the same and with one last squeeze, she released me to a waiting Emmett.

"Dude, why does this feel like we are saying goodbye? The human is gonna go sleep for awhile, and then we get to scare a werewolf into letting us make her immortal. It's _awesome!_"

Everyone chuckled at Emmett's enthusiasm as he pulled me into a rough hug. "Go get some rest, squirt, we have a long night coming."

I thanked him and moved to Rosalie, my gaze falling to my shoes as I prepared for the lecture. I was nearly knocked off my feet - literally - when she gave me a squeeze that could rival Emmett's.

"We'll figure this out, Bella. You're going to make an awesome sister, and vampire!" She smiled confidently as I tripped over my own words, trying to respond while completely stunned.

"I. . . um. . . well. . . thanks?" I couldn't form a complete sentence, so I decided to leave it at that.

"Ready?" Edward gestured toward the stairs, leading me up to the bedroom. _Our_ bedroom.

When we reached the door I stopped. "Do you mind if I take a human moment?"

"Of course. I'll be in the bedroom." He closed the bedroom door just as I felt a tap on my shoulder. Alice was behind me with a towel and fresh clothes.

"These are from your suitcase. Enjoy your shower!" She disappeared down the stairs.

I took my time in the shower, allowing the steaming water to work my tense muscles loose. I leaned against the wall for a few minutes, trying to clear my mind and enjoy the feeling of water and steam enveloping me, rinsing the remnants of travel from my body.

I washed and dried quickly, the effects of my lack of sleep catching up with me after the soothing shower. Alice had provided a black t-shirt and matching pajama shorts, allowing me to be comfortable for my much-needed rest. When I reached our room I saw that Edward had turned down the sheets for me, and he was stretched on the other side. I crawled into bed next to him, falling asleep the moment my head hit the pillow.

***

I opened my eyes slightly, seeing a blur of Edward above me. I let out a groggy moan, and asked for the time.

"It's almost six." His voice sounded husky, and deeper than normal. I forced my eyes open to see him hovering over me, his eyes black - but not with hunger. "Edward?" I sat up in bed, my expression confused.

"I'm sorry, love. Alice and Jasper retired to their bedroom for the evening, and they seem to have caused quite the mood. I think Jasper may have inadvertently spread his emotion to the rest of the house. And then I heard you speak. . ."

I immediately blushed as I tried to remember my dream. I felt a warm tingle run from my head to my toes, and shivered in response.

"See what I mean?" His smirk was completely irresistible. I grabbed his face and pulled him to me, smashing his lips with a smoldering kiss. He met me fully, wrapping his hands around my head as I ran mine down his back.

Just as our kiss began to deepen further I heard a loud crash, a seductive giggle following close behind.

"Was that Rosalie?" I quickly realized I shouldn't have asked my question aloud.

"Damn right! That's my woman taking charge!" Emmett's voice was unmistakably excited.

I gave Edward my best _'please don't make me listen to that'_ look, and he understood immediately. He gave me one last kiss before sweeping me into his arms, down the stairs and out the back door toward the trees.

Edward continued kissing me as he took us deep into the forest, my legs wrapped tightly around his waist. After a few moments of walking he finally stopped, leaning my back up against a tree as his kisses trailed my jaw line and continued down my collar bone, stopping at the hollow at the bottom of my throat before moving back up to my lips. I could feel his body begin to tense, his eyes becoming impossibly darker as our kiss deepened even further. His hands moved from the bottom of my thighs to my hips and then slowly up my sides, raising my shirt with them. I raised my arms and temporarily halted our kiss, allowing him to lift it over my head, then curled my hands back into his hair as he flung my shirt to the ground, his eyes still fixed on my own.

He didn't lean in to continue the kiss, but let his passion-consumed eyes wander downwards, fixating on my bare torso and then moving slowly down to my waistline, stopping at the elastic waistband of my shorts. My hips rolled involuntarily under his gaze, causing him to take in a sharp breath before his breathing stopped completely. My breathing, however, only became faster and more ragged as he leaned in and began kissing my midsection. He made his way from my belly button over to my side, where I felt a reflexive urge to giggle. I ignored my ticklish spot, biting down on the inside of my bottom lip to stifle the laugh that was building. I bit harder than I expected and felt a sharp sting, which was quickly forgotten when he moved back up to my face, taking me into another fierce kiss. My mouth opened and I let his tongue sink into it, encircling it with my own as my hands pulled at his head and neck, crushing his face to mine.

I felt a jolt of heat rush through my body, then focus on my mouth where our lips met. The heat continued to rise in temperature, until my whole mouth was on fire with a burning ache for him. My Edward. My love. My _husband_.

Again, the perfect words to an end I didn't realize had come.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**EPOV**

_Incredible_._ Bella is so incredible._ _And_ _amazing. Sexy beyond words._ _What has gotten into me?_

I was sitting quietly next to Bella on the bed as she got her much needed rest before her meeting with Sam, when a feeling of need and lust washed over me. In the same moment I heard a loud groan come from Emmett and Rosalie's room, followed by a whispered _"Sorry_" from Jasper. _Oh boy_. I ducked my head and tried to fight the feelings Jasper had unintentionally sent roaming through the house.

"Mmmm." My head snapped up to see Bella, still asleep, moaning my name. "_Oh_, Edward. _Edward._"

In an instant I was kneeling over her, my hands on either side of her head. I felt a rumble in my chest as I whispered her name, every muscle in my body aching to touch her. My growl - evidently more audible to human ears than I had noticed - caused Bella's heart to falter for a moment, settling into a quicker rhythm. She began to adjust and stretch, letting out the most adorable sounds as she did so.

"Mmmm, what time is it?" With some effort her eyes opened just enough to see me, but then slipped closed again after her question. I waited a moment, wondering if she was falling back to sleep. When I determined she wasn't I informed her that it was almost six. Her eyes snapped open at my words and she sat up, a surprised look on her face. I moved, allowing her to sit comfortably but not taking my eyes off of hers.

"Edward?" I saw the confusion on her face and realized I wasn't hiding my state of mind very well.

"I'm sorry, love. Alice and Jasper retired to their bedroom for the evening, and they seem to have caused quite the mood. I think Jasper may have inadvertently spread his emotion to the rest of the house. And then I heard you speak..." I let my sentence trail off as I watched her face turn from confused to mortified, and then to startled as a shiver ran through her body.

I tried to stifle my knowing smile. "See what I mean?"

Her response was better than words. She put a hand on either side of my face and pulled me to her as roughly as she could manage. I gave into her request, kissing her back as gently yet forcefully as I could.

I tried to tune out Emmett and Rosalie as their flirting moved to the next level.

_'Whoa, she's so hot right now. Oh man, here she comes!' _The image of Rosalie flying across the room and knocking Emmett over was paired with the crash of Emmett hitting the ground and the sound of Rosalie's laugh, clearly impressed with herself.

Bella pulled away, her eyes wide. "Was that Rosalie?" I didn't get a chance to speak before Emmett bellowed the answer across the house.

"Damn right! That's my woman taking charge!"

I rolled my eyes as he answered, his response making Bella's cheeks turn an irresistible shade of pink.

Bella's eyebrows crunched together, raising in the middle of her forehead as her eyes pleaded for -what I assumed to be - privacy. With no more encouragement needed, I swiftly swept Bella into my arms and flew down the stairs and through the back door. She had her hands around my shoulders, and adjusted herself so she could wrap her legs around my waist, sending a jolt through my body.

About fifty feet into the forest was when I decided I couldn't wait any longer. I pushed Bella's back up against a tree, leaving her legs wrapped firmly around my waist as I let my lips mold to her smooth skin. I left a trail of kisses along her jaw, skipping down to her collar bone and continuing there. I felt the heat of her blood rushing under my lips as I kissed down to the hollow of her throat, her heart hammering the blood through her veins at a rapid rate. The sensation that used to make me crave her blood now only made me hungry for her body. I moved back up to let our lips meet, her mouth demanding more than I was giving.

I moved my hands to her waist, sliding them up her silky skin as I lifted off her top, tossing it to the ground. I leaned back slightly to gaze - or gawk - at her incredible body. Her chest was heaving while she tried to catch her breath. I let my eyes fall to her waist and felt her hips move beneath me. I stilled my movements, trying to maintain my essential self-control as her body reacted to the moment.

I leaned in slowly, kissing along her stomach and up to her side. I felt her breathing quicken under my touch, and her body tense perceptibly as I reached her ribs - where I knew she was ticklish.

Moving back to her lips, I kissed her more tenderly than before. I slipped my tongue through her lips to meet hers, feeling a sensation I had never felt before from our kisses. Her sweet taste was intensified in this moment, and I wanted her more than I ever had. I wanted her on a deeper level, the need gaining quickly in strength and urgency - a terrifying need I recognized as my throat began to burn.

I jerked back when I realized the taste had been intensified with - _blood_. "Bella?" I swallowed the venom that had pooled in my mouth as I begged for her to answer me. "Bella, are you Ok? Why are you bleeding? Bella?"

Her lips were pressed in a tight line, her eyes squeezed shut. "_Bella!_" Her eyes flew open and I could see the pain through them - the lava she felt enveloping her body. "NO!"

I was back at the house in a matter of seconds. Carlisle was already on his way out the door when I came in, having heard my yelling in the forest. "What is it, son?"

I was nearly shaking when I spoke, trying to spew the words as quickly as I could. "I think she had a cut, and my venom entered it when we were kissing. I have to suck it out, now!" I laid her down on the floor in front of me as I leaned in, preparing to repeat the process to save Bella from the change - the previous encounter still vivid in my memory.

_"No."_ Her voice was only a whisper, and the word was spoken through gritted teeth.

"Bella, it's almost over." I reached down to take her mouth in mine when I felt her small hand pushing at my chest, away from her. I looked to her hand and back at her eyes, my own begging for explanation.

_"I. . . want. . . this."_ Her words were forced, separated by pained grunts and shallow breathing. She let her eyes fall closed again, her mouth still straining to keep her lips together.

I stared at her - completely horrified - for what seemed like an eternity. _Could I let her do this right now, with all that has happened? _I knew it had been coming, but Carlisle and I had prepared for an easier transformation - steps to be taken that could help speed the process along and make it less painful.

I whispered _'no'_ under my breath as I leaned in again, nearly to her mouth when I was yanked back. I turned my head to see Rosalie standing beside me, her hand still on my arm.

"What are you _doing_? I need to do this now, there is no time!" She leaned in front of me to meet my eyes, her own filled with - _sympathy_? I had heard her thoughts when she had spoken to Bella earlier, but I didn't realize that she had completely changed her mind. If I wasn't so furious with her at that moment, I may have actually _thanked_ her.

"Edward, this is what she wants. Don't take it from her again." '_You know it's going to happen, and you know it needs to happen soon. Don't ruin this because you're selfish or afraid. Just let it go!'_ My anger erupted at her thoughts, a growl forming low in my chest. She reflexively backed away as I shoved myself away from Bella, launching forward toward Rosalie. I was halted mid-air by none other than Esme, causing me to fall to the floor next to her feet. I didn't feel the strength to stand, so I raised my head to look at her instead, confused and ashamed.

I had heard her mind scream in maternal pain as I hit the ground, but she willed herself to stay strong and be the mother I needed in that moment. "Edward Cullen. You will not attack your sister for trying to help. This _is_ what Bella wants, and we knew this day would come. You need to just be with her right now. You need to help her through this." She knelt next to me, kissing me on the forehead. "Please, Edward, be the man I know you are. Bella needs that man."

I dropped my head for a moment, conceding to the decision, and then quickly crossed the floor again to be at Bella's side. Everyone's thoughts began to fill my head as I tried to focus on what I needed to do. Alice was nearly bouncing with the joy of the image in her head - an absolutely stunning vampire walking next to me, hand in hand. _Wow_. Jasper was tempering her emotions with a calm, peaceful feeling, knowing I might lose it if she displayed her excitement any more than she already was. I scowled at Alice - hiding my own brimming excitement at the image she was showing me - as Jasper answered my stare. _'Sorry man, I'm trying.'_

Carlisle spoke aloud, his tone urgent and meaningful. "Edward, you need to get as much venom as possible into Bella right away. Start with the jugular vein and carotid artery."

I leaned forward, hovering over Bella's rigid body as I let my teeth sink through the skin on the right side of her neck. The warm, sweet sensation of her blood filled every corner of my mouth, nearly sending me into the frenzy I was so desperately afraid of. My eyes rolled into the back of my head as I let the smooth liquid flow down my throat. I let the stream continue for a few seconds before - with a great deal of effort - reversing the flow to pump venom into her system. I tried to match the blood she had lost with venom before releasing her neck, my throat burning in a screaming pain for more of Bella. I followed the same pattern on both of her wrists, ignoring the monster that begged for more each time.

Bella's heart betrayed her motionless frame, telling me with every labored beat that she was in severe pain. I felt completely helpless while I watched her make the ultimate sacrifice, for _me._ I was so close to her - her blood in my body and my venom in hers. I didn't know I could have loved Bella any more than I already had until that moment - seeing the lengths she was going through to solidify our forever. She was more than I could ever ask for. More than I deserved.

Her heart was strained, pumping in erratic rhythms as the venom coursed through her bloodstream. I picked her up as gently as possible and carried her up the stairs and into our bedroom, laying her lightly on the bed. I curled my body to hers, running my hands along her smooth skin as I tried to release some of the tension she had in her body, knowing it would not ease the pain.

Carlisle appeared at the door with a large blanket and a stack of ice packs. He thought to earlier, showing me the image of he and Esme putting the blanket in the freezer before they left for the airport, anticipating that the change would be soon and hoping this would help. I gave him a thankful smile as I helped him cover Bella with the blanket and scatter ice packs over her body.

I laid back down, adjusting myself to be as close to her as possible without disrupting our arrangement. The helpless feeling I had at that moment almost took over. There was nothing I could do - nothing that would ease the burn. I whimpered as I felt her body twitch under my arm, knowing the pain she was enduring, and not understanding how I could possibly be so useless. In an effort to take her mind off of the fire, I began to hum her lullaby into her ear. I felt her expression shift and sat up slightly to see her face. She was _smiling_. It was the faintest smile hidden behind a mask of fear and pain, but it was there. I felt my voice falter and my chest heave with dry sobs as I sang, my piece taking on new levels of meaning and devotion in that moment.

I stayed right there with Bella, singing and stroking her arm for the duration of her change. I stayed with my wife - my soul mate - while she was dragged through the deepest, darkest pits of Hell to stay with me._ Forever_.


	9. Chapter 9

**BPOV**

The gentle burn I had assumed was lust quickly turned into a raging fire running through my mouth and face. It was no longer sensual, and was becoming extremely painful. It was a familiar pain, though - one I felt I had experienced before.

It took only an instant for me to remember where I had felt this before, long ago. _How could I forget? _It was the unbearable burn of venom entering my bloodstream. The memory of my immortal enemy flashed into my head, images of his teeth sinking into my wrist flickering through the leaping flames that now filled my vision.

I squeezed my eyes shut in an effort to contain my response to the burn, knowing it would send Edward into a panic if he realized what had happened. I felt his lips pull away from mine, no doubt realizing I had gone completely still.

_"Bella?"_ His voice sounded distant, as though it were coming through a tunnel. I didn't dare a response, knowing if I opened my mouth the sound would not be words, but screams. _"Bella_ _, are you okay? Why are you bleeding? Bella?"_ His voice became more urgent with each word, but I remained motionless.

_"Bella!"_ His scream was torturous, intensifying the already excruciating pain. My eyes shot open, wordlessly begging him not to yell again - a message he didn't receive. _"NO!"_

He turned toward the house, holding me tightly to his chest as he ran. The speed that would have normally caused my stomach to turn was completely lost on me now. It felt as though we were moving in slow motion as I watched the trees pass, my imagination causing each one to catch fire as soon as I set my eyes on it. I let my gaze fall to a small opening in the trees, allowing me to see the beautiful streaks of orange as the sun slowly lowered in the sky. I wasn't sure if it was the fire running through my body or the sun setting that caused the horizon to ripple for a moment and then fade to daunting black.

The flames continued behind my lids, not allowing me even a moment of peace before I succumbed to the three days of hell I was about to endure.

I heard Edward's frantic voice begin again. I tried to focus on his words, able to hear very few behind the roar in my ears. _". . .think she had . . . venom entered . . . suck it out . . ." _

_Did he just say 'Suck it out?'_ I held my teeth tightly together as I let my lips part for the first time since our kiss. _"No," t_he word only came out as an exhale, and I silently prayed it would be enough to convince him.

He mistook my plea, his voice heartbreaking as he tried to comfort me, _"Bella, it's almost over."_

I felt him lean forward, his lips touching mine in preparation to suck his venom from my system. My eyes flew open and I raised my hand to his chest, using all of my strength to push him away. He pulled away just enough to meet my stare, his face full of confusion and urgency.

I poured every ounce of my energy into the only three words I could think of that had a chance of conveying my desire, _"I. . . want. . . this."_ I watched his reaction for only a fraction of a second, recognizing the horrified understanding cross his face before I fell under again, the pull of the blaze overpowering my need to stay present.

The pain that had so far been centralized to my head suddenly shot down to my throat. The muscles in my face and neck tensed at the feeling, only intensifying the burn.

I felt a cool sensation on my right wrist just before the fire began, the same sensation on my left wrist following shortly after.

I laid completely motionless, trying to focus on anything but the scorching blaze running rampant through my body. I listened for any words being spoken around me, but there were none. Instead I heard a loud, erratic thumping sound coming from very close to me. I quickly recognized it as my own heart, fighting a losing battle against its death. _Death_. The word was a bitter-sweet notion, both terrifying and thrilling in the same instant. I was giving up my entire humanity - the beating of my heart - but all to be with the love of my eternity.

I felt two cool arms slip underneath me and lift me off the floor. I was instantly grateful for whoever was holding me – their icy arms faintly dulling the pain where they touched my skin.

The arms left me a moment later, placing me on a soft surface, surely a bed. The flames flared where the coldness had been, resuming its heat in a matter of seconds. I cringed, hopefully just internally, as I wished for the arms to touch me again.

They did not return, but instead a layer of ice covered my entire body. My neck strained with the words I couldn't release. I screamed _Thank You,_ in my mind, hoping with all I had that Edward would hear my appreciation. The searing pain was still unbearable, but was a slight improvement of what I had felt moments ago.

I heard a sound forcing its way through the inferno that had built a wall around my mind. I concentrated on the voice, recognizing Edward's smooth hum instantly. It took me only a moment to decipher the notes, my heart crumbling as I realized he was singing my lullaby. The muscles in my face burned as I forced them to move, adjusting my expression into a small smile of appreciation, praying the beautiful sound wouldn't end. It didn't.

I had hoped I would lose consciousness at some point, allowing at least a momentary release from the blaze that engulfed my body. I never did. I was aware of every change during the process, every time the burn reached a new section of my body, leaving embers of pain behind as it went. The slow-moving flame reminded me of scorching lava, continuing to annihilate everything in its path even weeks after the eruption. And I was sure that was how long it had been - _weeks_. I wondered what I had done wrong, what could have caused this to last so much longer than it had for the others.

I momentarily considered the idea that it hadn't worked. _What if I can't change? What if the venom can't complete its mission, and I stay in this living Hell for eternity? Will they end my human and immortal life, allowing me to be released from the blazing fortress I have been banished to?_

I was pulled from my fearful thoughts by the sound of voices. They seemed to come from below me, possibly downstairs, but were abnormally audible.

_"It's almost time. We should go upstairs."_ The chirpy sound was undoubtedly Alice, but seemed more fluid and musical than I had remembered.

I focused on my body as I felt the fire begin to dull further, wondering if a fresh blanket of ice had been placed over me. I adjusted my arm slightly, realizing the pressure I had felt before was completely gone - there was nothing covering me now.

The burn had faded immensely, leaving only a feeling similar to sore muscles, which was diminishing quickly. I let out a breath of air as I realized my nightmare was over.

_Click, click, tap, click._ The sound of heels coming up the stairs stopped a few feet away from me.

"One minute!" Alice's cheery voice announced as she entered the room, bringing the lullaby that was still being hummed into my ear to a halt. As I focused on the sounds surrounding me I counted seven different breathing patterns coming from various points of the room. I was sure I could identify each person by that sound alone, but decided that test could probably wait, I had more important things to address at this moment, like opening my...

Before I could even complete the thought, I was staring a room full of vampires in the face.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

I heard a last inhale come from each of the seven members of my family before complete silence fell over the room. My eyes were wide with surprise as I watched an entirely new rainbow of colors unfold, each surface looking completely different than it had from my human eyes. Sensations I didn't know existed were hitting me from every angle. I could make out each individual speck in the streams of dust moving with the airflow in the room. All I saw was brand new.

I felt a slight shift on the bed, and before I could comprehend a reaction I felt a low growl come from deep in my chest. Not wanting to seem aggressive, I stopped growling immediately and leaned forward to adjust into a sitting position, but instead landed in a crouch at the foot of the bed. _This is going to take some getting used to._

Everyone but Alice and Esme followed suit, crouching into a protective stance as if I were preparing to attack. I felt a hand touch my leg and turned to see Edward looking up at me from his position on the bed, his other hand held palm-forward in the air. "Bella, it's Ok." Jasper let out a low warning growl in response to Edward's actions.

I straightened up, giggling quietly at the reaction of my family members. Everyone but Jasper seemed to relax from their defensive positions. Jasper remained in his animalistic crouch, standing between me and Alice.

"It's Ok, Jasper. She's fine." Alice stepped to his side and stroked his arm reassuringly.

I scanned each face in the room, trying to absorb the new features I saw layered over the familiar ones. My eyes landed on Emmett first. He seemed softer than I had remembered him, but still emanated rugged masculinity. I moved my gaze to Rosalie and couldn't believe that I had thought I knew what perfection looked like through human eyes. She was absolutely stunning in every sense of the word, shattering the mere beauty I had seen before. Alice's charming, animated demeanor was only intensified, her movements flowing together like a ballet of expression.

Only when I looked at Jasper did I realize I hadn't been breathing, taking in an unnecessary gasp of air. White shimmering crescents nearly covered his face and neck, causing me to feel eerily aggressive. I moved on quickly, not allowing myself to react to the marks I could only assume were scars from his newborn battles.

Esme's eyes were the softest I had met yet. She radiated love and gratification, the deep emotions causing my intense stare to falter, my mouth forming into an appreciative smile. Esme returned my smile, gently squeezing Carlisle's arm as my eyes moved to meet his. I instantly felt what had drawn every member of this family to Carlisle. His entire being seemed to exude paternal wisdom and devotion, and I immediately understood why his lifestyle was so easy to follow – the mere thought of disappointing him caused an ache in my dead heart.

I turned to my right and looked down, meeting Edward's face. There was no sunlight in the room, but Edward's entire body was glowing. It looked as though fireworks were being set off behind him as I stared into his eyes, unable to move. He was exquisite – every ounce of the gorgeous Edward I had previously known, with so much more that I had never seen. His intense eyes seemed to bore into my soul, making me momentarily wonder if he could hear my thoughts. I quickly moved past that thought as my eyes made their way down to his lips – perfect faded-cherry lips that silently called out to me. I leaned forward slightly and saw his chiseled jaw flex at my movement. I felt my face form into a smile as I stilled my advance. He relaxed noticeably, his lips pulling up in the most sensual crooked smile I had ever seen. I leaned in again, preparing to attack them with my own when I felt a rush of calm relaxation rush over me. I laughed out loud – the sound louder than I had expected – as Edward and I both turned to look at Jasper.

"Jasper, she's fine." Edward rolled his eyes as he looked back toward me apologetically.

"I know she's fine – it's very strange, she's actually more than fine. But I don't think now is the time for, um, _that_." I couldn't help but laugh at his words, embarrassed by the realization that he also felt the intense emotions I had been feeling.

I turned toward Jasper and bent forward to climb off the bed, but instead found myself on the other side of the room standing behind Alice. Everyone giggled as I turned around, confused as to how I got there.

"Vampire speed." Jasper explained my confusion as Alice bounced around me excitedly.

"Oh, Bella, we are going to have so much fun! We need to go shopping, and soon! I already know what you're going to wear on our first girl's night out, it's going to be amazing!" Rosalie rolled her eyes at Alice, giggling at her enthusiasm as I stood victim to her incessant chatter about visions of our upcoming excursions.

Edward finally broke in, bringing the focus back to the present. "That sounds, um, _fun_, Alice. But right now I think Bella needs to drink. Bella?" He motioned for me to join him as he moved to a sitting position on the edge of the bed.

I hadn't noticed the thirst until he mentioned it, the notion of drinking causing a dull burn to flare in the back of my throat. I saw him reach for a plastic cup on the nightstand as I sat next to him.

"What is the cup for?" The burn intensified as he brought the cup closer to my face, a sweet earthen scent filling the air around me.

Edward sighed and rested his free hand on my leg as he began to explain. "It's for you. We can't hunt just yet, so this is to satisfy your thirst until the situation has been sorted."

_Situation?_ I thought for a moment, but found no other words to explain my thoughts accurately.

"Situation?"

"Yes. Do you remember what we were preparing to do two days ago, just before your change began?" Edward watched me nervously as his words registered – my surprise not coming from the recollection he had expected it to, but a different realization entirely.

_"Two days ago?"_ I asked in disbelief.

"Yes, Bella. Your change only took two days. We believe it was because of the amount of venom in your system."

I was silent for a long while, trying to comprehend the thought that it had only been _two_ days. I had been convinced the change had taken weeks. The thought that the others had gone through that for a third longer than I had sent a shiver up my spine.

"Bella?"

I regained focus, giving way to the thirst that was slowly intensifying in my throat - most likely due to the aroma coming from the container now being held under my nose. Without any further prompting I took the straw into my mouth and emptied the contents of the cup, the straw crumbling between my lips as I urgently searched for more.

The blood was strangely satisfying. I sensed the underlying taste of sweet honey, which was overpowered by the intense flavor of raw earth - the scent of wet soil and foliage filling the room.

I groaned in satisfaction, scanning the nightstand for more as I asked what it was I was enjoying so fully.

"That is mountain lion." Edward smiled proudly, clearly pleased with his selection for my first meal. He disappeared momentarily, returning with a larger container filled with the same decadent liquid.

I consumed the entire mountain lion as well as two small deer before I felt completely sated. The deer weren't nearly as satisfying - being herbivores - but weren't as repulsive as I had feared they would be.

I took an unnecessary breath, letting it out slowly as I began the dreaded conversation.

"Do they know?"

Edward's face turned sad as he responded. "No, not yet. Carlisle called Sam the evening we were supposed to meet and said you were exhausted from our trip. Sam called this morning and spoke with Esme, who said we would contact him as soon as you were feeling better."

My eyes met Carlisle's instinctively as I waited for the leader of our family to give his advice, terrified of the possible outcomes of this unknown scenario.

He seemed to contemplate the situation for a couple of minutes before answering my unspoken questions. "Bella, I think we need to contact Sam soon. The longer we wait, the higher the chance of suspicion in their minds. I also think it best if you don't go to meet him. We need time to explain the situation, and I'm not certain they would give us that time if they saw you first."

I clenched my jaw as I considered the pack's reaction. _What if they decide to attack, and we aren't all there? How could I let the others take the fall for _my_ decision?_ I couldn't fathom any member of my family getting hurt.

"No. I mean, yes, we need to call him soon, but... can't we just explain over the phone?"

"I considered that option, but I think we would be in more danger if we didn't face the situation in person. Sam appreciates honesty, and that is what I plan to give him. Edward will be there, and will warn us if..."

Carlisle's words were cut off by a loud gasp. The whole room looked toward Edward to see his eyes wide with terror as he whispered, "_No_."

"_Edward_." Edward turned to face Alice, his eyes growing impossibly wider as she silently conversed with him.

A howl sounded in the distance, causing the hairs on the back of my neck to stand on end. The deafening silence only lasted a moment longer as Edward and Alice finally broke their stares, his expression turning fierce as he began to spout instructions.

"Sam and Quil will be coming from the north. Carlisle and I will meet them at the tree line. Esme and Rosalie, you will go to the west. Leah, Seth and Jared will be there. Emmett and Jasper will be to the south - they will be met by Jacob, Embry and Paul." Edward rose from the bed and motioned for everyone to follow him downstairs. "They have all been instructed not to attack until Sam gives them the signal. Sam will be the only one in human form, so be prepared. They know."

He took a deep breath, letting it out slowly before continuing. "Alice, stay with Bella. Don't come out unless I call for you."

He stopped and turned to meet my eyes. "Bella, please stay inside. I can't bear the thought of you getting hurt if this does not go well. _Please_." I nodded in approval as I felt my chest clench in fear. The situation was momentarily forgotten as he raised me off the floor, pulling me into a heated kiss - one which would have previously caused my knees to tremble. He set me down lightly on my feet as he brought us back to the events at hand.

"We need to go." He released me with one last kiss on my forehead, and disappeared out the door.

I stood motionless for what felt like an eternity of silence, my body stiff with terror.

The quiet was broken by the sound of a low growl forming. The sound was coming from multiple creatures, both south and west of the house. _Oh no_.

I took a step forward, but was stopped by Alice's hand on my shoulder. I turned and she just shook her head, her eyes fixated on the north door as we heard Carlisle speak. The thundering growls stopped immediately after the sharp snap of fingers, the sound coming from Edward and Carlisle's direction.

"It's nice to see you again, Sam. Although, I would like to apologize for the unfortunate circumstances." Carlisle's voice sounded genuinely friendly and apologetic.

Sam responded with a similar greeting, his holding an entirely different undertone. "Good to see you as well, Carlisle. I would have liked this to be a more pleasant meeting, but it seems that you have broken the rules of the treaty."

"I wouldn't agree with that conclusion. Yes, Bella has gone through the transformation, but the process was initiated unintentionally. Once it had begun, Bella would not allow Edward to reverse it."

I heard a snarl erupt at Carlisle's words, halted a moment later by Sam's voice.

"Edward, I'm not sure I understand what Carlisle means. Can you please explain what happened?" I felt a spark of hope as he asked for clarification.

Edward seemed to measure each word, speaking slowly as he explained. "Bella and I were having an... _intimate_ moment. I wasn't aware that she had an open wound until after my venom entered it. When I tried to reverse the flow, Bella stopped me."

He was silent for a moment, and then answered an unspoken question. "Yes. Her exact words were, 'I want this.' And yes, I could have, but I will not go against her wishes again - I have promised her that."

"I need to speak with the rest of my pack, as well as..." Sam's words were ended abruptly by a tiny shriek coming from next to me.

_"Oh God."_

I whipped around to see Alice staring to the west, her mouth agape as though she were screaming.

I heard Edward take a sharp inhale, his voice sounding urgent as he spoke. "Sam, we need to continue this discussion at a later time. An unannounced visitor is on the way - one of our kind, who is not aware of your existence here. We would like to keep it that way."

I grabbed Alice's arm, my eyes begging her to explain. She looked at me and whispered, "She's coming."

_'She's coming'?_ I gasped as the realization hit. _'One of our kind, who is not aware of your existence here.' _There was only one explanation. _The Voturi._ My mouth fell open to match Alice's previous expression of horror, and my breathing stopped completely.

"You need to go, Sam. _Now_." Edward's voice was urgent and I silently begged Sam to listen, terrified of the possible outcome if he didn't.

Sam was firm as he responded to Edward's warning. "Is this a welcome guest, or unwanted company? Our duty is to keep our people safe, and if there is a threat nearby then we will make sure that threat is extinguished."

"When?" Edward's voice was quiet, his question directed at Alice and answered with a single, terrifying word.

_"Now."_


	11. Chapter 11

**_So sorry for the delay! I've had an extremely busy few months, but am finally getting the final chapters posted over here! Hope you enjoy!_**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 11**

A loud snarl followed by the snapping of teeth came from the west. Alice and I whipped our heads to face that direction as the snarl turned into a high-pitched yelp followed by Esme's scream. _"NO!"_

A second later we were out the front door and running toward the sound, just behind Edward and Carlisle. Esme was clutching her heaving chest as she stared at the trees in front of her. Carlisle stopped for an instant, and then ran toward the sound of whimpering far into the forest, Rosalie following close behind.

Edward froze a few feet from the trees, holding his arm out to stop me as well. Directly in front of us were six wolves and Sam, all standing in a circle staring toward the ground. They seemed to be focused on some invisible power, each of them howling at random intervals. I looked to my left to see Emmett and Jasper involved in some sort of playful banter, wrestling harmlessly on the ground. Esme was no longer screaming, but was sitting on the ground a few yards from Emmett and Jasper, giggling as she watched their fight. Alice had bolted to a fallen tree about twenty feet in front of us and was standing just in front of the stump, calmly watching the wolves' strange behavior.

Edward and I both stood in horror as we watched those around us – literally – lose their minds. I gripped his arm and looked up at his face, his eyes not leaving the trees just beyond Alice. "What is happening?"

"She hasn't taken me yet." Edward's whispered words left me completely confused. _What does he mean, _'She hasn't taken me yet'_?_ It took me a moment to remember – realization quickly turning my confusion to terror as I thought back to our conversation with the family while on Isle Esme.

'_Bella, she is what we call a 'Pusher'... She can push a thought into someone's head as though it were their own... With this ability, she can convince someone to do nearly anything.'_

I gasped loudly as Edward pushed me slightly behind him. I looked toward the trees and saw a figure emerge just to the right of my possessed sister.

The figure was a woman, about five feet ten inches tall. She was beyond stunning, her sharp features highlighted by the moonlight. Her eyes were a chilling crimson and seemed to pierce right through me when they met mine.

She wore the familiar gray robe open, revealing a tight black blouse and jeans accentuating her extremely slender figure. Her golden blonde hair flowed in loose curls over her shoulders, swaying lightly with the breeze.

"Hello." She smiled sweetly as she greeted us. Her voice was friendly but I was weary of the sound, her slight German accent adding a shadow of fierceness to her tone. Her full scarlet pout turned into a wide grin as she addressed me. "Bella, I'm so glad to see you've held up your side of the agreement. I did not want to send Aro disappointing news yet again."

I nodded, unsure of my voice in that moment.

"I'm so sorry, I haven't properly introduced myself. I'm Gabriele. I am the newest member of the Volturi, sent by Aro to make sure you had fulfilled your promise." She paused for a moment, her eyes dropping to Edward's protective hand wrapped around the front of my body, shielding me from her and tightening with every word she spoke.

"Edward, there is no need for alarm. I mean no harm to your coven."

Edward scoffed at her remark, tilting his head toward Esme and his brothers. "If you mean no harm to my _family_, then why not release them? We have done what was asked of us. We have nothing more to prove."

Gabriele seemed to consider Edward's comments before turning her attention to the wolves, still huddled in a circle to her right.

"Yes, you are right, but it seems there is another situation here that I was not aware of. I would be happy to help you be rid of these creatures if you need assistance."

I tensed as she slowly moved around the circle, stopping at the large, russet wolf. _No_.

"Don't look," Edward whispered as he tried to push me backward. I held my ground, not taking my eyes off my best friend. Jacob raised his head to meet Gabriele's intense gaze, slowly moving out of the circle and toward her. He finally stopped, yelping loudly as he started running in a circle around the rest of his pack, whimpering the entire way.

"_What are you doing to him?"_ My scream was louder than I had intended and caused Gabriele to falter for a moment. Jake halted to a stop, his eyes wide with fear.

"What do you mean, Bella? Surely you don't wish to protect this enemy of ours." Her eyes moved back to Jacob as she took a step toward him. She met Jacob's eyes, his body locked in place as he watched her. The smaller, sandy colored wolf turned away from the circle to face Jacob, his lips curled back to reveal his teeth. I heard a growl erupt from Seth's chest as he lowered the front of his body, preparing to attack.

"NO!" I lunged forward, but was stopped by Edward's arms catching me at the waist. He pulled me to his chest, struggling to keep his tight hold on me as I screamed.

I felt as though I was swirling into a pit of black disparity as I watched Seth take a swipe at Jacob, his enormous claw catching Jake's side and causing him to fall to the ground.

My scream intensified as I crumpled, folding over Edward's arms as he supported my entire weight. I lifted my head to see Jacob laying on the ground, writhing in pain - a pain caused by his association with me. I couldn't stand to watch my best friend hurt again because of the choices I made.

I squeezed my eyes shut and let out a loud grunt as I tried to break free from Edward's hold, pushing with all of my strength toward Jacob. As I exhaled, I felt a shudder run through my body and then release from me. I opened my eyes again - unsure of what I had just felt - to see a strange bubble wrapping around Jacob. It looked like a shimmering force field hugging tightly around his body. Jake whipped his head around to face me, his eyes filled with fear and pain as he tried to stand. He whimpered loudly, pulling himself to his feet as he backed away from a still snarling Seth.

Gabriele turned to face us when she realized Jacob was no longer under her hold. "Edward! You did not tell me of Bella's abilities. A shield, that is quite impressive!"

I turned to look at Edward, his face a mask of calm as he responded. "You arrived at quite an inopportune time. We have not yet had time to test the full capacity of Bella's gift." Edward looked down to meet my confused face, his eyes intense as he waited for his words to register.

_Gift?_ I looked back at Jacob, realizing the shudder I had felt leave me was the force - _shield_ - protecting him.

"Maybe I can help with that." Gabriele's face formed into a half smile as she turned back to Seth. He took a step toward Jacob, his lips pulling back even more as he crouched down.

"Your shield, Bella!" Edward released his hold on me, giving me full control of my body as I screamed again.

I focused on Seth, trying to remember what I had done to protect Jake only a moment ago. I clenched my jaw and stiffened my entire body as I stared at the wolf, foam now forming in the corners of his mouth. He did not break from the hold Gabriele had on him, but took another step toward Jake instead. My mind desperately searched for the key that would unlock my control over this shield.

I tightened my fists, grunting as I tried to push out an invisible power that I couldn't seem to find. My entire body began trembling under the pressure, but no force left me.

I let out the breath that I had been holding in frustration - containing all of my need to protect my best friend - and again felt the shudder run through me. I watched as the force moved slowly through the air, finally reaching Seth and wrapping its way around his form. He relaxed his stance, his eyes bulging as he regained his control and saw what he had done to Jake.

Seth howled loudly as Gabriele turned her focus on me, her almond shaped eyes boring into me and her voice filled with irritation. "Well, it seems that the gift is stronger than I expected. Would you like to see how far we can take this?"

"No, please!" My words came out as only a breath and sounded as though I had been crying for hours.

"Oh Bella, have some fun!" She didn't take her eyes off me as her control shifted to the next member of the pack.

Sam laughed loudly as he turned and took a step toward Alice, his face formed into an evil smile.

My eyes slammed shut as I focused on my power, pulling all of my need and anger to the forefront of my mind as I let out another breath of air, a small scream escaping my lips with it. I felt the shudder I had been hoping for, and opened my eyes to see the shield now enveloping the entire pack, as well as Alice who was at Jake's side.

I heard Edward gasp from behind me, but my eyes were locked on Gabriele as she moved her eyes to each of the wolves, squinting intensely as she tried to control their minds.

A growl erupted in her chest as she took a step toward Jake, who was now lying on the ground a few feet from her.

My eyes widened as I watched her lean down and take his leg into her hand. She snapped it with the flick of her wrist, sending Jacob into an ear-shattering scream as he writhed under her grip.

The next moments happened almost too quickly for me to comprehend. I watched the small gray wolf I knew to be Leah spring at Gabriele, their bodies tangling together as they fought. I heard a loud yelp and saw Leah fall to the ground next to Jake.

"Bella! NO!" Edward's warning was completely lost on me as I lunged forward, landing square on Gabriele's back. Alice pulled Leah's limp body out of her reach as she tried to wrestle free from my hold, my newborn strength helping me keep her pinned to the ground.

Emmett and Jasper appeared next to me and grabbed each of Gabriele's arms just as Rosalie emerged from the forest to help them contain the flailing vampire. I climbed off her back as they lifted her to a standing position, revealing the damage Leah had done. One of her ears was laying on the ground next to her, the flesh on the side of her face torn and hanging limply down her neck. The sound of howling surrounded me, but all of my attention was focused on making certain everyone was protected from our attacker.

I felt Edward's hand pull at my shoulder, urging me backward and away from Gabriele. "Bella, you need to move. _Now_." His voice was urgent, and did not leave me room to argue. I straightened, maintaining a tight hold on my unsteady shield, and turned toward the trees where I heard footsteps approaching. A moment later Carlisle emerged from the forest carrying a human Jared - his arm severely wounded and wrapped in Carlisle's shirt.

He froze a few feet from me, staring in Alice's direction with wide eyes. Edward let out a heartbreaking sigh and whispered, "yes," the simple word causing Carlisle to fall to his knees – still cradling an unconscious Jared in his arms.

I turned to match his gaze and saw Leah lying motionless on the muddy ground, still in her wolf form. I could hear loud snaps and snarls coming from behind me, but was unable to take my eyes off the sickening sight before me. I felt a tearless sob rise in my throat as I realized there was one less heartbeat than there had been before Gabriele arrived. One less heartbeat than I had heard only moments before I was able to subdue her.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Tragic howls began to pierce through my consciousness, the frantic and anguished sound causing me to scream in agony.

I hadn't felt close to Leah, in fact I had felt quite hated by her. She despised the fact that Jacob remained in touch with me even after my decision to be with Edward, and was disgusted even more when her brother seemed to take a liking to us after our encounters with the newborns. Despite our disagreements about the life I had chosen, knowing that any member of the pack had been merely wounded made my chest ache with sorrow. The realization that Leah – their sister – had been _killed_ was nearly my undoing. The cries erupting from my chest caused the ground beneath my feet to tremble.

My screams did not stop until I heard Jacob's voice next to me. "Bella, it's Ok. Bella. . . Bella. . ."

I turned toward him and let out a defeated moan as I met his grief stricken face, a single tear rolling slowly down his cheek. I collapsed into his arms, nearly knocking him over as I rested my entire weight against his chest. He lifted me into his strong hold and carried me into the house.

A multitude of shuffled footsteps and quiet weeping seemed to surround us as we entered the house. Jacob laid me on the couch – where Edward was already seated – leaving my feet on his lap at one end and my head in Edward's at the other. I moved my arms to wrap around Edward's waist as I continued my dry sobs, wishing I was able to shed actual tears. Tears were real, raw emotion. Tears allowed you to release your pain. The dry, tearless cries I had now did not relieve the pain, but kept it chained at the surface begging for freedom.

I wasn't sure how much time had passed when I finally felt in control of my body. The heaves of my chest had slowed dramatically, and I was able to take a deep, slightly ragged breath as I pushed myself off Edward's lap and into a sitting position. Jacob had left a short time after my breakdown began to have a meeting with his pack. I could hear somber conversations outside, but tried not to listen to their private encounter as I watched my family file in, sadness enveloping the room.

My voice was hoarse as I spoke. "Where is Gabriele?" I looked toward Emmett and Jasper, who were standing at the far end near the kitchen.

Jasper seemed to contemplate his answer before speaking. "She's been... handled."

I caught a faint scent of smoky berries coming from outside of the house, and inhaled deeply as I tried to decipher the origin. The confusion was evident on my face as Edward turned toward me, preparing to speak.

"You're right, that is smoke. And the berry scent is Gabriele."

_Gabriele? Is she burning?_

"Yes. After she took Leah's life, the pack destroyed her."

_Did I ask that out loud?_

"No."

I stared at Edward in disbelief, my mind now blank.

"I can hear you. I can hear your thoughts – I realize this is not the best time to discuss the revelation, but it is quite amazing." He tried to suppress a smile as he watched my shock.

_What?_ "What?" My eyes went wide with surprise as I processed his words. _He can hear my thoughts? How did that happen? Has it been since I changed, or more recently than that? Can he hear all of my thoughts, or only those I bring to the forefront?_ My mind reeled with questions.

Edward laughed lightly as he explained. "Your mind is not guarded to those inside your shield. When you have me shielded, yes, I can hear every thought. Those in the forefront are the most obvious of course, but I can usually hear your subdued thoughts as well." He watched me patiently as he waited for a response.

"So, you are shielded right now?" I let out a small puff of air as I flexed my mind, willing the shield outward slightly. I saw the force that had seemed nearly invisible as it moved, extending just beyond Edward's frame. More questions erupted in my thoughts as I realized it was just the two of us shielded.

"No, I can't hear everyone else at the moment. No, I'm not upset. It is actually a nice break." He looked toward Emmett and winked before turning back to me.

The thought of us being alone in this bubble sent my mind wandering. I imagined us alone on Isle Esme, where the seclusion allowed us to explore our relationship in a way we had never done before. I imagined our first night together, when the Earth had stopped spinning for a moment's time. I imagined our bodies...

"Whoa, what's that all about? I don't really think _those_ feelings are appropriate right now." Jasper smirked at my embarrassment, his words bringing my wandering thoughts to a halt.

"Oh, the shield doesn't block you. I remember now." I bit my bottom lip nervously, my eyes dropping to my lap. Edward apologized for his own emotional slip-up, a crooked smile playing at the corner of his mouth as my eyes rose to meet his.

"Bella, would you like to get cleaned up a bit?" Alice's face was serious, but I saw her nose wrinkle slightly as she took in my disheveled attire.

I looked down at my clothing and saw mud caked on every ounce of me. I was still wearing the black pajama shorts and shirt I had on the night of my change - _the last time I took a shower, yuck!_

"Yes, please."

I showered slowly, letting the hot water saturate my senses as I enjoyed the peaceful time to myself. The water seemed so different now - my nose more sensitive to the chemicals and minerals floating around me - but was oddly soothing even in this time of distress.

I went to our bedroom to dress after my shower, pulling the first pair of jeans and t-shirt I could find from my bag. I glanced in the mirror as I walked toward the door, and was nearly floored by the sight.

The girl I saw had remnants of my features, but looked entirely different. She had full mahogany hair flowing in damp waves over her shoulders and down her back. Her face was small, but her sculpted features were defined by her creamy skin and splashes of color. Her lips were full and turned down slightly at the corners, a dark pink shade covering them like lipstick. Her nose and cheeks were sharper than before, her silken skin hugging them tightly.

My eyes roamed her face and body, finally stopping and locking on the eyes staring back at me. I let out a loud gasp as the crimson red irises seemed to bore into my soul. They didn't look angry, but seemed surprised and curious, as though they were seeing something for the first time. _Me. This is me. I am seeing _myself_ for the first time._

I slammed my eyes shut and backed away from the mirror, a hand catching me around the waist just as soft and familiar lips met mine. I kissed Edward nervously, and leaned back to see his face.

"That is _me?_" I had been told over and over what I would be like as a newborn, but no amount of information could have prepared me for what I saw.

"Yes, my love. That beautiful creature is you." His sweet smile softened my expression slightly. I reached up and kissed him again, letting my lips linger on his for a few moments longer than necessary.

"We should head downstairs." He brushed his lips against my cheek as he spoke, slowly moving us toward the door.

The pack had returned while I was upstairs, and were now scattered throughout the living area. I noticed an odd, foul smell filling the house. _Oh, this is what they meant._

I was surprised to see Jared sitting near Sam, his arm now only showing remnants of a scar instead of the deep, dark wound I had seen only hours before.

Each of them seemed to be fighting an internal battle, trying to keep the strong facade but mostly failing. I glanced at Jasper, who was standing in the corner in obvious agony. Alice was at his side, rubbing soothing circles on his back as he struggled with the emotions in the room.

I looked toward Jacob, who was standing against the far wall. He sighed, nodding toward Sam, who cleared his throat in preparation to speak.

Sam's deep voice sounded dull and broken as he addressed us. "Thank you for inviting us into your home. We have discussed the terms of the treaty, and have come to a conclusion."

Edward kissed the top of my head reassuringly as Sam continued.

"I am not entirely sure that our agreement was not broken, but in light of the events of last night and Bella's dedication to our safety, we are going to overlook the occurrence of Bella's transformation. I'm afraid the recent conflicts will not be the last we encounter, and we have come to truly value the alliance that has been formed between our families."

I felt my mouth fall open as I listened to Sam, astonished by their acceptance of my choice. I looked back toward Jake, who was now watching me. When our eyes met I saw his face form into a sad smile.

I was suddenly overwhelmed with emotions as I realized the sacrifice he made while coming to this decision. His entire world was focused on protecting his people - and now his imprint - from what I had become. I had felt the crushing need to protect the ones I loved from Gabriele, which is what it must have felt like for Jake every moment he was around our kind. Now, not only was he willing to maintain an alliance with our family, but he was approving of my decision to join their world. I felt like I had my best friend again, and I was so thankful.

I broke my frozen position and bolted across the room to him, pulling him into a tight hug and momentarily forgetting my newfound strength.

"Um, ow?"

"Oops, sorry." I loosened my grip and leaned back, looking into his eyes. "Jake, thank you. I'm sorry, _so_ sorry. But _thank you_."

He smiled and pulled me back into a much softer hug, the warmth from his body penetrating every ounce of my skin as I melted into our embrace. "Sure, sure."

He pulled away after a few minutes, moving to sit on the couch. I followed close behind, not releasing his hand as we sat together.

Carlisle spoke next, addressing the tense mood in the room. "Now that everyone is here, I would like to discuss a few things. Alice has been watching Aro's movements closely since our encounter with Gabriele. He has been altering his plans often, but his most recent decision is to send Demetri to find her. He is finalizing the arrangements now, and if nothing is changed Demetri should arrive in four days.

"Demetri is a highly talented tracker, and will discover what happened to Gabriele quickly. I doubt he will wait to seek revenge." He paused for a moment, considering his next words before speaking.

"I think it is important that we go to the Volturi before he arrives. No good can come from them visiting Forks again, and I do not wish to put anyone else in danger, werewolves, vampires and humans alike."

"No, Jake." Edward's voice was firm and urgent as he answered an unspoken thought.

"One? They are sending one? Let him come. He won't be any problem to take care of." Jake's menacing words and excessive confidence broke my silence.

"Absolutely not!" I shot to my feet as my temper flared. "You need to stay away from them! Any of them! You saw what Gabriele could do - that isn't even the worst of their abilities!"

"Bella, it's Ok." I felt Edward's soothing hand on my arm and leaned into his touch, not taking my eyes off Jake as Edward spoke again. "I understand why you feel that way, Jake, and it may be easy to remove one threat, but it will only cause more trouble for all of us. The chance of them forgiving our actions is already unlikely. If we destroy another of their guard, we are sure to receive the ultimate consequence." He paused, nodding his head toward Sam before continuing.

"Yes. Carlisle and I have made plans to leave for Italy tonight. Alice and Bella will join us, and the rest will stay behind to provide protection if it is needed." He was quiet again for a few moments, listening to Sam's silent decision before responding. "Thank you, Sam. I hope it does not have to come to that, but we will be glad to have you at our side should the time come to defend our position."

The remainder of the meeting was fairly uneventful. We discussed the details of our trip, including all possible outcomes of the meeting with the Volturi.

After about two hours of discussion, Edward and I excused ourselves. I was feeling desperately helpless discussing the scenarios of our journey, and Edward suggested we hunt before it was time to go.

Edward stopped just outside the door, his eyes glued on me. "Are you ready, Bella?"

I could hear chuckling coming from inside the house as I asked what he meant. I turned to see Emmett and Jasper standing in the window, Emmett's thumbs in the air as they watched.

"You haven't really run yet. Are you ready?"

I scoffed at his remark, giving him a dramatic eye roll as I turned toward the trees and began to jog. My feet took over instantly, quickening my movements to an exhilarating speed. I saw the river fast approaching, and nearly screamed as I felt myself lunge off the ground, flying over the river and landing on the branch of a tree just to the other side. I turned just in time to see Edward soar past me, catching the limb of a tree about fifty yards further than I had landed.

Again, before I was aware of what was happening, I was swinging from branch to branch – tree to tree as I made my way to where he sat. I landed lightly next to him, my eyes wide with excitement.

His face formed into a smug grin as he hopped down to the earth below, beckoning me to follow. I landed next to him and was quickly overcome by thirst. The familiar scent of raspberries and pine filled the air as my head snapped in the direction of a strong heartbeat.

I crouched into an offensive stance as I watched the doe move through the trees about thirty yards away. I waited until she had her back turned and lunged toward her. I landed just to the right of the creature and caught her by the neck, swiftly snapping it so as not to cause her pain. I leaned down when her body went limp, sinking my teeth through the delicate fur and skin and letting the warm blood pump into my throat.

When I had completely drained the body I turned to see Edward leaning against a nearby tree.

"That was effortless, Bella. You looked incredible."

I let my eyes travel over his body, landing again on the luscious lips I had not yet been able to fully enjoy. I crouched again, letting a low growl erupt from my chest as I took a step forward. He took a step back, his expression turning to surprise. "Bella?"

I winked, an evil grin spreading across my face as I took another step forward. Taking my hint, he leapt into the air, bouncing off the side of a tree before coming to land behind me. I felt his hands snake around my waist as his lips began to explore my neck.

I turned in his arms, meeting his hungry kisses with my own as I let the love and need erupt within me.

I memorized every moment with Edward, every pane of his body and mind as I explored him on an entirely new level. I had been so afraid in my final human days that my newborn life would be consumed with desperate, ravaging thirst - I hadn't considered the thought that my need for Edward would be brought to an entirely new dimension as well. With each new inch of his body I explored, I felt the desire growing impossibly more intense. Not only was the craving for physical intimacy stronger than ever, but I could feel my love for him reaching new levels of meaning and devotion.

I was finally beginning to grasp the realization that I now had the most literal form of _forever_ with my Edward. My love. My husband.


	13. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Alice fluttered around each of the girls standing in the forest, fluffing our dresses and smoothing our hair as we prepared to step out from behind the trees.

"Bella, is your shield in place?" Her singsong voice was hushed, probably sounding like a light whistle to the human ears around us.

"Yes, Alice. I don't see why this is such a big deal, though. He's seen me in dresses before." I rolled my eyes at her as she passed by and took her place at the front of the line.

Alice had custom ordered each of our garments, her imagination and spending seeming to soar to new heights with each event she coordinated. I was dressed in a royal blue, form fitting dress that had long sleeves and a raised collar. I found it completely strange - but didn't argue when Alice insisted I wear the cutting-edge, fashionable gown. It also kept up appearances, being somewhat warm attire in cold, Washington weather.

"Ok girls, are you ready? It's almost time!" She was bouncing with excitement as she began to explain where we needed to go. "Ok, Claire. Quil is going to walk to that big leaf on the ground, see it? That's where you'll meet."

Claire waited for the music to start and took a step forward, disappearing from our view.

"Perfect! Ok, Lauren, wait for Collin, he's almost ready." Alice paused for a moment, and then instructed Lauren to follow Claire.

Rachel and Kim followed suit, bringing Angela to the front of the line. She turned to face me and Jessica, a wide smile formed across her face. We stood quietly, looking at each other as we took a moment to ourselves.

I thought back to our time together at Forks High, remembering the uneventful, ordinary lives we had all shared. None of us expected to fall into such a different world, but each of us met it in our own time, and on our own accord.

Jessica had transformed into a completely different person during the last year and a half she had spent with Jake. She was not only aware of the supernatural experiences we all had, but she was more caring and honest than I had ever seen her.

Angela, however, had not changed at all. She had always been the most loving, genuine person I had ever known. She took to the changes in her life graciously, embracing all of our differences after meeting and being imprinted on by Embry. She seemed more and more fulfilled each time I saw her, her friendship and loyalty growing into an amazing love that she was finally able to share with someone who loved her just as fully.

We were brought out of our quiet thoughts by Alice's tiny fingers snapping inches from our faces. "Focus!"

"See you guys in a minute!" Angela was beaming with excitement as she hugged Jessica one last time before stepping out to meet Embry.

I turned back to Jessica as I heard her take a nervous, ragged breath. "Jessica, you will do great. I promise!"

Emily - standing just to Jessica's right - nudged her shoulder lightly and backed away a few feet. "Go ahead."

Jessica's breath halted for a moment, regaining its unsteady rhythm as she turned to me. "Bella, I want to thank you. I haven't really done that yet, but I need you to know. I know I wasn't the easiest person to like before, but Jacob is my life now. I am a completely different person with him, and I like who I have become so much more than who I was before. He is my everything."

I remained silent as she tried to gather her thoughts, taking a deep breath before starting again. "I never knew what happened last year at your house, just that Leah had been lost. The other day, though, Emily finally told me the whole story. You saved his life, and I am so grateful. Thank you."

I felt my eyes burn with the dry tears that wanted to escape as I gave her one last hug. I turned to Alice, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek before stepping out into the damp air. I beamed my best smile at Seth as I watched him emerge from the adjacent row of trees, meeting me at the carefully placed leaf and taking my arm in his.

"Hi beautiful! You smell." We both giggled as we walked toward the beige satin walkway that led to the edge of the cliff.

We turned and smiled in unison as we passed Charlie and Sue, sitting together at the edge of the isle. They had become quite close over the past few months, and seemed happy in their time together. Charlie had been a friend to Sue after Harry had passed, and even more so with Leah.

Leah's burial was open to a very exclusive group - including the pack, the Elders, the Cullens, Billy, Sue and Charlie - being that she was still in wolf form when she died. Billy had spoken to Charlie, giving him sparse details and asking if he would attend for Sue's sake. That was the first time we had seen each other since I returned from my honeymoon, and he was surprisingly accepting...

_As I pulled up to our house I began to feel overwhelmed with the reality I was about to face. I had just seen Charlie at Leah's burial, but he was standing with Billy and Sue, and we didn't get a chance to talk. I wasn't sure if he knew what was about to happen, but I was desperately afraid of his reaction._

_I walked in and took my place on the couch, Edward and Alice surrounding me. The rest of our family had already arrived, so we were just waiting for Charlie and Jake._

_I turned toward Edward, my voice shaking with uncertainty as I spoke. "Are you sure this is a good idea?"_

_"It's going to be fine, I promise. He was apprehensive about your appearance today, and knows something has changed, but he was not upset." _

_"But what if he doesn't understand?" My voice cracked with the nerves that threatened to overtake me._

_Alice spoke next, her voice calm and confident. "Bella, this is the right thing to do. We know Charlie is going to find out, and I promise he is Ok when he does. I have seen what it does to him if you decide not to include him in this, and that is _not_ an option, do you understand?"_

_I sighed in resignation and excused myself to put in a fresh pair of brown contacts before they arrived._

_I returned just in time to hear the car pulling off the highway and onto the dirt path. My former human habits took over as I chewed on my lip, nervously awaiting their arrival._

_An impossibly long minute later, I heard the door open, and saw Charlie walk into the room._

_" Thank you for coming." _

_Charlie nodded toward Carlisle, quickly scanning the room until he met my eyes._

_"Hey, dad."_

_We stared silently for a few moments, the air becoming more tense with every passing second. Jake had entered behind him, nodding and taking a place on the adjacent couch. Charlie followed and leaned against the couch nervously, looking as though he was preparing to run for the door if necessary._

_Edward let out a surprised laugh, breaking the uncomfortable silence. Everyone's eyes snapped to him, surprised at his odd outburst of emotion and waiting for an explanation._

_"Jake, I see that you have fully introduced Charlie to your world." Jake gave Edward a proud grin._

_"Yep, he sure did. He, uh, what's it called? Phased?" Charlie glanced at Jacob and shrugged his shoulders, obviously trying to be nonchalant about the discovery. "Now would any of you like to explain why my daughter looks like, well, one of you?" Charlie crossed his arms over his chest and narrowed his eyes, slowly meeting each of ours as he looked around the room. I was so proud of him in that moment - he was facing a room full of people he knew were different, yet he still had no fear._

_"Glad to!" Emmett jumped to his feet and began walking toward the door. "Follow me!"_

_"_NO!_" Everyone but Charlie shouted the word in unison. _

_"Awww man, Jake gets to show him and I don't? Stupid dogs get to have all the fun." Emmett continued grumbling unintelligible rants as he returned to his position next to Rosalie. I looked back to Charlie, meeting his wide eyes as he fought to keep his cool. _

_"Ok, dad." Not wanting to overwhelm him, I decided to let him take the lead. "What do you want to know?"_

_"Why do you look so different? Did you get some type of Cullen makeover or something?" He smirked, seeming almost hopeful that the answer would be that simple._

_I laughed a little, admiring the irony of his words. "I guess you could say that." I glanced toward Alice, who seemed delighted with the idea of a Cullen makeover. _Oh boy.

_Charlie sighed, clearly unsatisfied with my answer. "Why is your voice different? And your hair, it's bigger. And the way you walk, it looks like you're... _gliding_." He closed his eyes for a moment - obviously conflicted about what to say - before finishing his thought. "Look, I know Jake is different. A wolf. And that is okay. I know you are all different too, I just don't know why yet. I'll deal with it in my own time, I just need to know that you are okay."_

"_Dad, I promise you, I am more than okay. I don't want you to be worried about me or my life with the Cullens. You know they are amazing people, and they have made me a part of their family. That is all that matters right now." I watched him tentatively as I continued. "I understand that this might be a bit overwhelming, and if you need me to stay away for awhile, I'll understand."_

_He jumped in, barely letting me get the words out before contradicting them. "_NO!_ No, Bella, I don't need you to go away. Sure, this is going to be different, but I can do different. As long as you're happy, I'm happy." He smiled – which for Charlie was like giving me an Emmett-sized hug. I smiled back, thrilled that my father was still a part of my world – a chance that most vampires never receive._

Seth's movements snapped me into focus as he released my arm, turning and walking to his spot - marked by another leaf - to the right of Embry. I turned and took my place next to Angela, squeezing her hand gently as I approached. She beamed a smile at me and we turned to watch Sam and Emily make their way up the isle. I met Edward's eyes for a moment, and could feel the love emanating from them. I let out a silent huff of air as I reached my shield out to wrap around his body, pulling us into the bubble that had become our favorite place of solace.

_You look incredible in that suit. And the tie matches my dress. Alice?_

He nodded, confirming my suspicions.

_She did great. I love you._

He mouthed the words back to me, winking as I pulled my shield back and refocused on the procession.

Jake was the next to emerge from the forest wearing the impressive tuxedo he had to have custom made by Alice. He smiled as he met my gaze, coming to give me a kiss on the cheek before taking his place in front of Old Quil Aetara, the officiate for the ceremony. I smiled and winked at him before turning toward the now rapid heartbeat I knew to be Jessica's.

She inhaled, holding her breath as she stepped out from behind the tree. I could hear Jake's heart falter as he watched her approach, her ivory gown swaying in the cool breeze of the afternoon.

They seemed to only have eyes for each other as she made her way toward him, her father holding her arm tightly. I heard a light sniffle and turned to see Angela's eyes red with tears. She shrugged and smiled apologetically as she wiped a tear from her cheek.

"Who gives this woman to this man?"

"Her mother and I do." Jessica's father smiled, kissing her cheek before releasing her to an awaiting Jake. I looked toward her mother, who was smiling excitedly from the front row. I thought back to my own mother, seeing her joyful face the day of my wedding. I wished so much that I would be able to see her face again, but knew it would be impossible. A father was more than I had expected to bring with me after my change – a mother too was beyond the scope of reason in this situation.

Old Quil's deep, meaningful voice filled the air as he began the ceremony. He spoke of Quileute traditions and family bonds, his hardened smile softening with each word. Just before he began the traditional exchanging of the rings, he spoke a phrase that was eerily reminiscent.

"An alliance of such stamina, and filled with so much love, will surely last beyond this lifetime."

I met Edward's eyes, cringing as we both remembered the similar words we had heard not long before...

_As we made our way past Gianna I inhaled, the scent of artificial vanilla and spices burning my nose. I hadn't felt nearly as desperate for human blood as everyone had insisted I would – in this case I felt almost repulsed by it._

_I had only been drawn to a human's blood the first few times I encountered the scent, but was surrounded by my family each time. After much discussion and a few experiments we learned that my shield – although usually only effective on mental incapacities – seemed to dull the scent of a human's blood tremendously. A few members of the family – namely Jasper – appreciated this discovery nearly as much as I did. _

_Gianna stood and politely greeted us, waving us through the doors and into the room where the guard awaited. We entered to see Aro, Marcus and Caius on their thrones, Jane, Alec, Demetri, Felix and a few nondescript vampires in cloaks standing precariously throughout the room. Aro waved them out as he walked toward us, his silent bodyguards following close behind._

"_Well, well, well! It's nice to see you all again. Carlisle, it has been too long!" Aro seemed genuinely excited as he walked to Carlisle, his hand outstretched. Carlisle reached his own hand out, placing it gently on Aro's as he smiled politely. "It's nice to see you as well, Aro."_

_Aro's face seemed to distort, his eyebrows coming together at the center in confusion before his face lit up with delight. "Amazing!" He turned to me, his arms outstretched as if to embrace me. "A shield! And with incredible control so early, imagine what can become of this gift." He glanced toward Edward as he spoke, frustration clear on Edward's face as Aro's eyes filled with mischief. "Can you hear me, Edward?"_

"_No."_

_Aro's hands came together under his chin. "Interesting." He glanced around the room as though he were contemplating something before quickly snapping out of his thoughts and back to the situation at hand._

"_Although I would love to experiment more with your gift, I do believe we have some business to attend to." He took a step sideways, stopping in front of Edward as he raised an eyebrow, his paper-thin powdery skin creasing along his forehead. "Bella?"_

_I winced internally as I flexed my shield, reigning it in slightly to expose Edward to Aro's ability. Edward let out a low, warning growl as he reached his hand out toward Aro._

"_Still haven't discovered a sense of humor I see," Aro quipped as he took Edward's hand. He concentrated intensely for a moment before releasing it, crossing his own hands over his chest._

"_Well, that is truly disappointing. Gabriele showed so much promise." Marcus and Caius rose from their seats as Aro turned toward them, the three conjoining in the middle of the room. They began to speak, their voices hushed and hurried so we weren't able to hear the words._

_I looked toward Edward, his face focused as he listened to their interactions. After a few moments he relaxed noticeably, the rest of us following suit._

_Aro turned to face us as he spoke. "We are quite unpleased with the outcome of Gabriele's trip, but understand that her destruction was not caused by any member of your coven." Caius snorted at this remark, turning his head away from us as Aro continued. "However, we were not aware that you were in association with shapeshifters."_

_Edward began to growl again, the sound now filling the room. Each of the bodyguards turned toward him, crouching into a defensive stance and awaiting Aro's signal._

"_I do not understand your aggression Edward, I do not intend to harm your loved ones. I only plan to place blame on those responsible for Gabriele's death."_

"_Gabriele is responsible for her own death." Edward was seething, his words sounding like a hiss as he spoke. "She attacked without cause. Her death was completely justified."_

_Aro's expression did not alter as he listened to Edward's explanation. Caius, however, seemed to have a strong reaction to the argument. "Justified? You are running with werewolves, and you don't think that will affect your fate in any way? Your expectations are sadly misguided, boy."_

_Carlisle took a step forward as he addressed the three. "The Quileutes were no threat to us, nor were they a threat to Gabriele. I am sorry for your loss, but I believe she acted out of arrogance and under incorrect assumptions. The pack reacted as any creature would be expected to, destroying those who destroyed their own. As you can see from our history with their tribe, they have not done this in the past – in fact, they were extremely helpful in eradicating the newborn infestation we experienced last winter. We have no reason to believe they will do this again in the future if they remain unprovoked."_

_Aro walked a slow circle around the room, his eyes unfocused as he contemplated all of the information he had been given. I clenched my jaw as he passed Edward, struggling to keep him out of my shield._

_He finally made a full circle, coming to stand a few feet in front of us as he began his assessment._

"_I do agree with you Carlisle. Gabriele acted impulsively, and should have consulted with me first. I can see that you have maintained a strong relationship with these wolves even through this situation, and I can appreciate an alliance of such stamina._

"_I am not convinced that there will not be a threat in the future, but I don't think further action is necessary at this time." Caius growled loudly as Aro continued, ignoring the sound coming from behind him. "I will keep a close eye on this situation. Please do not test my patience in this matter, as I will have none in the future. I in no way condone the interaction with these creatures, but I do respect your family, Carlisle, and I know you choose your associations wisely. Please do not make me regret this decision."_

"_Thank you, Aro. We appreciate your consideration in this matter." Carlisle nodded toward Marcus and Caius as he took a step toward the door. "It was nice to see you all. I hope our next visit is under more pleasant circumstances."_

My thoughts were disrupted by Angela's arm nudging my side. "Bella, it's your turn."

I looked to see that Seth was waiting for me, Emily and Sam already making their way back down the isle.

We all converged at the end, giving the couple our best congratulations as they disappeared into the forest, heading toward our house for the reception.

I turned to see the chairs being cleared as people made their way back toward their cars. My eyes searched the crowd until I found Edward, now standing at the edge of the cliff and looking toward the water.

"There you are." He pulled me close as I approached him from behind, snaking my arms around his waist and resting my chin on his shoulder. "What are you thinking about?"

He turned in my arms to face me, cupping my face with his hands and kissing me gently on the mouth.

"I was thinking that I am the luckiest man... well, in existence." I giggled and raised an eyebrow, urging him to continue. "The majority of the thoughts here today, excluding Jacob's, were about you. You are exquisite, Bella – perfect in every possible way. Your beauty, power and control astonish me each and every moment." He leaned down, kissing me more urgently than before, his kisses interspersed with whispered words against my lips.

"I am quite literally dazzled by you, my love. My Bella. My wife."

**The End**


End file.
